Breaking Rikku 2
by Kalta79
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Rikku. Now that she's married to Baralai, willing slave Trophy(Rikku) is given new rules and responsibilities by her Master, and she wants nothing more than to make him proud of her. #Baralai/Rikku #Gippal/Shelinda #Tidus/Yuna #Lulu/Wakka #Nooj/OFC #Happy Ending #Fluff, Explicit Smut and Angst #Married Life #BDSM romance #High Society #Fitting In #Pregnancy Issue
1. Chapter 1

In the morning, Trophy woke up when Baralai lightly spanked her. "You are to always wake up at 5 a.m. with me from now on to start fulfilling your duties." he informed her.

"Duties, Master?" Trophy asked, curiously awaiting his answer.

"I printed up a list, and I expect you to have it memorized when I come for dinner. Now go to the bathroom and do your morning routine." he instructed her. When she came out of the bathroom, he was standing by the bedroom door with a robe hanging over his arm. "Take off your slave outfit, fold it up carefully, and put it next to your sink. Then put this robe on."

"Yes, Master." Trophy did his bidding, looking expectantly at him as she tied the robe sash firmly around her waist.

"Now we go down to breakfast and I will introduce you to the servants. Follow me." Baralai opened the door and led her down to a formal dining room, where the butler she already knew was waiting.

"Good morning, sir. I was not aware you had company for breakfast, I will go inform the cook to prepare another meal." the butler said.

"Do so, and then I want all the servants to assemble here." Baralai replied. When the butler left, he turned to Trophy. "I sit at the head of the table, obviously. You are to always sit on my right hand after I sit down first, alright?"

"Of course, Master." she said, taking her assigned seat.

After their breakfast was brought in, the other servants, consisting of the cook and two maids, filed in. Baralai waited until they had both finished eating before he addressed them. "This woman is now my wife, and will oversee you all with my complete support. You are to address her only as Ma'am. Dismissed." he told his shocked servants. Once they left, he gestured for Trophy to follow him to his study, where he handed her a piece of paper. "These are your new instructions. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Where are you going, Master?" Trophy felt disoriented by suddenly being charged with running the household and a long list of other duties she was to fulfill and his leaving her for the day.

"My actual office is at the Bevelle temple. You've only been here before when I was working from home to catch up. Now that you're here to serve me, I'll be able to get more work done on time." He kissed her gently on her lips in appreciation before leaving.

Trophy sighed and started reading his list to memorize it and continue to make him proud of her.

 _As my slave, your first duty is to sexually please me and you will do so every morning after my shower and each night after dinner. Other times will be at my discretion, including special parties where you will also please whomever I instruct you to._

 _You are to continue to care for yourself as I already instructed you when you were merely a guest last week, to ensure you stay beautiful. Your slave outfit is only to be worn for parties, and you are to hand wash it in your bathroom sink after every use and hang it to dry on the towel rack. When it is dry, you will give it to me to put it in my study for safekeeping. The clothing you chose from the catalogs is for you to wear out in public or whenever we have regular company. Around the house, you are only to wear your robe with nothing underneath. Panties are now forbidden to you._

 _I expect you to manage the household appropriately. If you fail to oversee the servants properly, I'll be_ _ **very**_ _displeased with you._

 _As my wife, you will be granted entry into very important circles, and you are to have an active social life that promotes and maintains our standing in the community. To be the subject of gossip is expected, but not scandals. That is why you will still be known as Rikku publicly, and you are to only address me as Master when we're alone or with like-minded people._

 _You are to wear a diaphragm at all times in the trophy room or when we attend events with other Masters and slaves. I will insert and remove it myself, to ensure you will only bear our children, which we will start trying for once you have adjusted to your new life, and they will only be conceived in our marital bed._

 _I will inform you of any changes or new rules, and you will be rewarded or punished accordingly with how well you follow them. You are capable of succeeding._

Trophy smiled at his vote of confidence, then noticed the time. "I need my morning bath!" she exclaimed as she hurried up the stairs. As she soaked in the scented warm water, she repeated his list over and over again to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Trophy anxiously stood behind her chair at the table, waiting for Baralai's arrival, passing the time by going over the list in her head. Suddenly she heard the front door open and turned expectantly towards the dining room entrance, smiling with relief when he appeared. He smiled back when he saw her patiently waiting for him.

"You may serve dinner now." he told the butler, whom promptly headed towards the kitchen. "How was the first day of your new life?." Baralai asked his wife.

"A little overwhelming." Trophy admitted. "I spent a little time talking to each of the servants while they worked to learn what their routine is. But I don't know if you want me to change what meals the cook makes or not."

"I'll let you know if I want a change." he patted her hand reassuringly, glad that she was taking to her new responsibilities. "After dinner, go up to our bedroom and make yourself ready while I grab something from the study."

Trophy nodded as the butler returned with their dinner. She was learning to enjoy the gourmet meals, having been raised on mostly basic and convenience food, and it was just another reason she was grateful to her Master, she thought as she sipped her wine. When they finished, she excused herself and went up to their bedroom, taking her robe off and hanging it on the hook in the bathroom, and got into bed. Soon Baralai joined her, taking his clothes off and putting them in the hamper first.

"Now we're going to see how well you memorized the list." He said as he cuffed her to the headboard with one hand, his other lightly touching her clit. "Tell me what you remember."

"Yes, Master." Trophy obediently started repeating it, gasping occasionally as he used his fingers to cause her either pain or pleasure according to her accuracy. By the time she finally recited it to his satisfaction, she was starting to sweat.

"Very good, Trophy." Baralai kissed her and she felt her body eagerly respond to his approval.

"Don't I have to please you now?" she asked hopefully, wanting to have him make her body sing again.

"You already have, but you're right, so assume the position." he told her as he lubed up. "Until you've settled in properly, you will please me with your mouth in the morning and your ass at night, understand? When you're ready, we shall begin having a family."

"Of course, Master." Trophy agreed, smiling as he kissed the small of her back before he entered her. She reveled in his domination of her, clutching the sheets in her small fists as her orgasm sent her flying amongst the stars, coming back down to Spira to find Baralai enjoying his own release.

"Your body never disappoints." He praised her while unlocking the handcuffs, very satisfied at how well-trained she was becoming. The screaming rapture she now had whenever he fucked her testifying to the depth of her desire to serve him well.

"Thank you, Master. I hope it never will." she replied. "May I ask you a question?"

"You may, what do you want to know?" Baralai made her lie on her stomach and stretched his body out over hers.

"How do I promote and maintain our social standing, Master? I'm not sure what that means." she reluctantly admitted.

"It just means to make sure that people love coming to our parties and feel unimportant if they aren't invited, that's pretty much it." he explained. "So you need to become an expert at throwing parties that are dignified and entertaining. But the parties in the trophy room, I'll handle the invites for those."

"I noticed a lot of the other slaves wearing collars at our wedding. Why don't I have one, Master?"

"I'll show you why in the morning. Now go to sleep." he told her.

* * *

When the alarm clock went off in the morning, she wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep, but Baralai was rousing too, so once he got off her and headed for his shower, she got out of bed and turned the alarm off, then started stretching.

"Trophy!" Baralai called.

She hurried to the bathroom at his summons. "Yes, Master?"

"Kneel on the bathmat while I shower." he told her as he stepped into his stall and turned the water on. Trophy did as she was told, and when he finished his shower and slid the door open, just standing there, she dutifully took him in her mouth. "Good girl. Now stand up and look at your back in the mirror."

Trophy was astonished to see her Master's name on her back, the letters composed of tan lines. "How…what?" she stuttered.

"Your slave outfit. The part with my name on it contains a pigment that when it comes in contact with human skin, turns it pale. I don't want this fine body of yours marred by a brand or tattoo needles. See?" He took her hand and ran it over the letters. "Still smooth. And much more discreet than a collar, since people will only see it if you're naked, and if not you'll be wearing your slave outfit anyway."

"It's lovely, Master!" Trophy was enchanted by his novel way of claiming ownership of her. Her creamy skin spelling out his name made her feel so wanted, since he was thoughtful enough to spare her the more painful ways of marking her as a slave. "Thank you so much!"

"Now get your robe on and go about your duties. I'll expect breakfast to be served at 7 a.m. from now on." Baralai smiled and teasingly spanked her to send her on her way.

* * *

Sitting down to breakfast at the appointed time, Baralai had another surprise for her. "Since news of our sudden marriage is no doubt starting to do the rounds, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight and I'll start introducing you to people to try and get ahead of the rumours. Be ready at 6 p.m. sharp." When he was done eating, he kissed her cheek before leaving for work.

* * *

Five minutes before the appointed time, Trophy was ready and positioned herself just inside the front door, butterflies running rampant in her stomach. The only previous experience she had with the Bevelle elite was them trying to kill her during Yuna's pilgrimage when they were all labeled as fugitive traitors by Yevon. Now she was the slave wife of the leader of Bevelle and New Yevon. Not that she'd want it any other way, she was extremely grateful to have Baralai as her husband and Master, she just…her thoughts were interrupted by him opening the door.

He looked her over and nodded in approval. "You're lovely. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the upscale restaurant on Baralai's arm, she felt more self-conscious than she did when she was naked and confronted with the playroom full of strangers for her surprise wedding. When the maître d' saw them, he started gushing all over Baralai, and they were soon seated at the best table in the place.

"A bottle of the '87 Chateau Mi'ihen Pinot Noir." Baralai ordered from the sommelier, who nodded and left to retrieve the chosen wine.

"You must be celebrating, such a rare vintage is only requested for special occasions." the sommelier commented with a smile as he returned and started filling their glasses. "Would you care for some meal suggestions?"

"No, thank you." Baralai dismissed him and signaled their waiter. "My wife will have the seafood salad and I'll have the Behemoth Beef Wellington."

As the waiter left, a tall attractive brunette with long legs approached their table. "Well, hello Baralai. I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight." she said.

"Hello, Alase." Baralai replied indifferently as he sipped his wine, but Trophy noticed his mouth hide a frown at her arrival.

"Did I just hear your order for your wife?" Alase asked, throwing a scathing glance at her. "Everyone is talking about your surprise marriage, but I simply _couldn't_ believe it."

"Yes, I'm now off the market, Alase. I was lucky enough to finally find the right woman for me. This is my wife Rikku, daughter of Cid, the Al Bhed leader, and cousin of High Summoner Yuna to boot. Rikku, I'd like you to meet Alase, great-granddaughter of Maester Mika. Her father is Lord Nurvin, former High Captain of the Bevelle Crusaders." Baralai introduced them to each other.

"Hello." Trophy said politely, though she felt her skin crawl a little at being confronted by a relative of Maester Mika, the man who betrayed all of Spira and brought such devastation to her loved ones.

"That's just like you to introduce people by their genealogy and rank, Baralai." Alase laughed unpleasantly, ignoring her. "That explains why you married her. You got yourself quite a prize, haven't you? I'll be seeing you." she told him as she went back to her table with another nasty glance at Trophy.

"Stay clear of her whenever possible." Baralai quietly warned his wife. "Take a sip of wine and tell me what you think."

"It's nice. It makes me feel warm and tingly." she replied after tasting it.

"That's my job." he reminded her with a smile, and Trophy felt herself blushing as an older couple walked up to their table. Baralai introduced them as Tomal and his wife Nisa, and Trophy blushed even harder when she recognized Tomal as the man who performed their wedding ceremony. Taking her cue from Baralai and Tomal's behavior, she acted like this was the first time she had met him. The rest of the evening proceeding like that, their meal interrupted every so often by people curious about Baralai's mystery bride.

Trophy was relieved to enter their own bedroom later that night. The dinner itself was wonderful, but trying to keep track of all the names, faces, occupations, and social standing of everyone she had met was a staggering prospect.

"You did very well tonight." Baralai was complimentary as she got on all fours for him.

"Thank you, Master." she said, sighing contentedly as he slid inside her.

"I think it's time we move onto the next step." he told her as he caressed her trembling body afterwards.

"Next step, Master?" she inquired.

"You've proven your training was successful to make you orgasm whenever I fuck you, so now I'll teach you how to do it on my command without sex. Consider it a wedding present." Baralai started fingering her, and as soon as she started to come, he whispered the word 'prize' lovingly in her ear.

"Why…why did you warn me against Alase, Master?" Trophy asked as she remembered the woman nastily referring to her as a prize.

"She's going to be insanely jealous of you. She's wanted to marry me ever since I gained my current position. She wants to regain her family prestige, which went downhill fast after the truth about Yevon was exposed." Baralai explained. "They still have plenty of gil though. Any more questions?"

"Yes, Master. Why was Nisa not at our wedding since Tomal performed the ceremony?" Trophy wanted to know.

"She's not into the lifestyle. Some married couples you'll meet will be like that, with one spouse not sharing their preferences, so they come to parties alone, but whether or not they actually indulge sexually depends on agreements with their spouse." Baralai replied.

"That doesn't seem like it could be a happy marriage." she said, almost sadly, then remembered something else Alase said. "How important is who my father and cousin are to you?"

Baralai cupped her face gently in his hands, his gaze so intent she couldn't look away. "You are my slave wife because of your own potential to fulfill my requirements. I don't care about your family. You are _**my**_ Trophy and that's all that matters. You will never doubt that we belong together, understand?"

"Yes, Master." Trophy felt reassured.

"Good. Now tell me who you are and what your purpose is." he ordered her as he let go of her to reposition himself to take her up the ass again.

"I am Trophy, slave wife to my Master. My purpose is to serve my Master by becoming the best slave I can be." she obediently replied in between pleasured moans.

"Keep saying that." he demanded, whispering "prize" to her again as she climaxed. "And you are well on your way to accomplishing it." he assured her before they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's on your mind?" Baralai asked the next morning over breakfast, noticing how pensive she seemed.

"Our friends don't even know we're married yet. I was wondering if we could invite them over to dinner before they find out from someone else." Trophy suggested.

Baralai smiled approvingly at her. "I'm glad you thought of that. I realized that myself, and they'll be here tonight for an informal dinner party. I'm sorry for springing this on you, but I got the last email reply overnight. Inform the servants we'll have seven adults and two young children for dinner, and no changes necessary to the menu, but snacks and drinks are to be available in the conservatory beforehand."

Nooj pushed the doorbell and waited, taking a deep breath to keep himself calm. He hadn't been here since he had been invited to watch Baralai's training session with Rikku all those weeks ago, only communicating with him through messengers once he realized she was still with Gippal, only accepting the invitation because of how it implied a secret would be revealed and he was curious. Moments later, the door opened. "Good to see you again, Meyvn Nooj, sir." the butler said. "Refreshments are in the conservatory."

"Thank you." Nooj replied and entered the house, heading down the hallway. "Ri…Rikku!" he blurted out when he reached the conservatory. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled warmly at Nooj. "I'm so glad you could come. You're the first to arrive, the others should be here any time. Ma…Baralai will answer any questions when he arrives."

"First guest? If you're not a guest, does that mean you're still his…" Nooj didn't want to finish his question out loud, so he found himself staring at her dress, it was so un-Rikku-like.

"Baralai will answer any questions when he arrives." Trophy repeated firmly, refusing to disobey her Master's instructions on how their marriage would be announced.

"This is quite a place you've got here!" Tidus exclaimed as he and Yuna took their seats at the formal dining table across from Gippal and Shelinda.

"Yeah, it is." Wakka agreed. He and Lulu were seated across from Nooj, who was sitting next to Yuna, and the children were seated between their parents. When Trophy waited until Baralai had sat down to take her assigned seat, only Nooj, Yuna, and Gippal took notice. "It's good to be the Maester, I guess. I mean Mayor and Praetor." Wakka corrected himself.

"I keep the paper mills open at least." Baralai remarked good-humouredly, and Nooj couldn't help but agree over the load of paperwork they had to deal with.

"How come you and Rikku aren't sitting together, Gippal? Wakka innocently asked, confused as to why the room suddenly turned quiet.

"Dinner is ready." the butler spoke into the silence.

"That's old news." Gippal told Wakka, enthusiastically throwing his arm around Shelinda as the meal was served.

"So what's your big secret, Baralai?" Tidus curiously asked as everyone started eating. "Did you invite us all here cause we've got to save the world again?"

"Nah, nothing like that, though it's just as life-changing. It happened rather suddenly, but I've finally found the perfect woman, and married her three days ago." Baralai announced.

"Who is she?" the stunned guests all asked him in different ways.

Baralai nodded at Trophy, who obediently stood up amongst the surprised utterances of their closest friends. Gippal's fork clattered against his plate as she sat down again. Before he could make a scene, Shelinda whispered something fiercely to him, and he calmed down.

"Are you sure about this, Rikku?" Yuna asked Trophy quietly when dinner was over and everyone was getting ready to leave. "He didn't force you or anything, did he?"

"No! I made the choice, and I've never been happier." Trophy softly but vehemently exclaimed.

"Alright, but if you need help, you're family and our door will always be open to you, no questions asked." Yuna informed her as Tidus came up to them, holding Bracht, and they left.

Nooj was next to leave, and when he kissed Trophy's cheek after shaking hands with Baralai, she whispered at him to please not be a stranger. Lulu and Wakka thanked them for a wonderful dinner, and then the newlyweds were confronted by the last guests to leave, Gippal and Shelinda.

"Thank you for inviting me." Shelinda told them, hoping to smooth over the awkwardness. "Oh and Gippal too, of course. I've never been to a fancy dinner party before."

"Yeah, it was something, all right." Gippal said, and Trophy frowned at the caustic edge to his voice. She was hoping that her marriage and Gippal having a new love would help to mend fences between her husband and his two best friends.

"We wish you guys all the best, don't we?" Shelinda glanced at Gippal, who reluctantly nodded.

"Well, that's one more hurdle you've successfully jumped over, my beautiful Trophy." Baralai told her when they were both in bed.

"Hurdle, Master?" Trophy wondered, tightly gripping her pillow as he took his nightly shared pleasure from her.

"It was an informal one with old friends, but it still counts as your first dinner party. You're a novelty now in Bevelle high society, so you'll be getting lots of invitations. I feel confident that you'll stand out beautifully at any social event, but we're not going to rush you. And run the names on the invites by me first and I'll let you know whether they're suitable to accept or not." Baralai tenderly kissed his wife's neck.

"Thank you, Master." Trophy told him, closing her eyes. She had meant what she told Yuna about how happy she was as his slave bride, especially when he told all their friends that she was his perfect woman. She didn't even know he had been looking for one, but then again, she didn't know she had really been a slave in search of just the right Master all along, until she asked him to teach her all about it last year. She sighed contentedly as he continued her conditioning to make her orgasm on his verbal command.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm ready, Master." Trophy said as she buttoned up her fur coat over her slave outfit. In the two weeks since their wedding, he had taken her out to a fancy restaurant three more times, but that didn't excite her as much as their plans tonight.

"Not yet. Unbutton your coat." Baralai ordered her. Once she had, he took a small box out of his nightstand and approached her, opening it to reveal a diaphragm. He took it out and carefully inserted it in her, teasing her clit as he withdrew his fingers. "Now rebutton your coat and then we'll be ready."

"You told me we're going to…Lord Crino and Lady Mira's for a…dinner party?" she asked as they left their manor house, glad that their kink community used dinner parties at a cover to protect the participants' reputations. The only party she had only been to so far was her own wedding party, but it was fun, and she was looking forward to being able to be Trophy in public, so to speak.

"Yes, and do you remember what else I've told you about dinner parties?" he tested her.

"Yes, Master." Trophy went over his lecture in her head. _Always address any Master as Sir and any Mistress as Ma'am. Slaves are always addressed by whatever name their owner introduces them as. If you don't know a slave's name, refer to them as Guest. Masters and Mistresses will address each other by their real name with permission, but most prefer to use pseudonyms. Anonymity is preferred, and whatever happens at a party, stays at a party. Our wedding was an acceptable exception, not the rule._

"Lord Baralai, Lady Rikku, welcome." the butler said when he opened the door. "Lord Crino and Lady Mira are downstairs with the other guests."

"This way." Baralai led Trophy to the stairs to the basement, and at the foot of the stairs there was a small hallway lined with coat hooks, quite a few of them full. She took her fur coat off and Baralai removed his dress coat, handing it to her to hang up over hers, then they continued on to the dungeon.

"So glad you could make it, Barry, Trophy." Lord Crino greeted them at the entrance, shaking Baralai's before nodding at Trophy.

"We were glad to get the invitation, Corneo." Baralai replied.

"You invited us to your wedding, so it was only fair. She was a beautiful bride, wasn't she?" He looked down at Lady Mira, who was on her knees next to her husband in what Trophy had been told by Baralai was the proper way for the host's slave to greet guests.

"Yes, you were." Lady Mira agreed with a genuine smile at Trophy. "Please enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you, Sir, and um…" Trophy faltered for a moment. She didn't know Lady Mira's slave name, but she was the host's slave so calling her Guest didn't seem right.

"Penance." Lord Crino replied.

"Thank you, Penance." Trophy said, then Baralai led her to the refreshments table, where some couples were already enjoying themselves.

"Feed me." A Mistress was ordering her extremely fit slave husband, who obediently looked over the aphrodisiacal appetizers until he recognized her favorite and carefully put one in her mouth.

"Oh, hello Barry." the woman said, catching sight of them when she had finished the tasty morsel and was waiting to be fed another one. "How've you been?"

"Busy, Lorna, and you?" Baralai replied, gesturing for Trophy to get two wine glasses, and taking the one she gave him, nodding with approval when she waited for him to sip his first before she tried her own.

"I bet you've been busy." Lorna replied with an amused smirk. "Spending your whole honeymoon mounting your Trophy? You enjoyed their wedding, didn't you, my little Six-Pack?" She teasingly spanked him.

"Y…yes, it was nice." the handsome young man said, his cheeks starting to turn pink.

"Isn't he adorable? Trained to a T for two years, but still acts like a blushing bride. But don't let his body fool you, he's no dummy. It's not his head that's hard as a rock. Well, not the one on his neck anyway. That's why I keep him around." Lorna said jovially, more to Trophy than to Baralai, causing her slave husband to blush harder.

"I don't really remember meeting any of these people at our wedding, Master." Trophy admitted as they circulated among the other guests. "I think I was too excited at becoming your slave for life to notice much else."

"Well, you shouldn't be that excited tonight." Baralai replied, pleased by her comment. "At least not yet." He gave his slave wife a salacious grin, and Trophy felt a warm flush spread through her body that had nothing to do with her nearly empty wine glass.

"When, Master?" she eagerly asked.

"You'll know when I want you to." he stated firmly, further pleased by her barely concealed disappointment. He loved hearing her beg desperately for him, and she would tonight…he felt himself start to harden at the thought of her groveling at his feet in front of everyone. "Right now, you need to practice." He took the wine glass from her and placed both of theirs on the empty spanking bench they were next to.

"Yes, Master." Trophy obediently knelt before him and unzipped his pants, drawing his stiffened member out. She then opened her mouth so he could thrust his full length into her. Most of the sexual acts he had taught her were becoming second nature to her, but deepthroating was causing her trouble. That made her all the more determined to master it, to fulfill her goal of becoming the perfect sex slave he wanted. Barely controlling her gag reflex, she managed to perform successfully, grateful that he had promised her she would only have to do it once a month after she had it down pat.

"Prize." he whispered to her as he zipped up his pants, and she closed her eyes as her body instantly orgasmed at his verbal cue.

"Th…thank you, Master." Trophy moaned, savoring his reward for a job well done. It had taken most of the past two weeks of constant and extremely enjoyable training to make her body respond properly to his command.

"You earned it. Now get up and hand me my wine glass." he ordered her.

"Who is that?" Trophy asked when she saw another slave at the center of some activity by the entrance.

"Oh, she came after all." Baralai remarked sadly. "That's Solace. She's a bisexual slave who was widowed last year. She's been trying to find a new Master or Mistress once she was over the worst of her grief, but she made the mistake of unknowingly being used as a pawn over business dealings between two of her suitors. They were rivals on all fronts, and poor Solace wound up doubly bereft when she not only lost them, but ended up with some nasty legal headaches to boot. And the two behind it all keep hounding her every time she shows up at an event. We've already warned them with expulsion if they don't leave it at the door. "

"Barry, will you come help us out?" one of the other Masters called out.

"Be right there." he answered, and then caught sight of Nooj, who had stood up to see what the problem was. "Go visit while I deal with this, and you have my permission to swallow him if he wants, but nothing else." Baralai ordered his slave wife, giving her a nudge in Nooj's direction before heading to the entrance.

"Rikku!" Nooj exclaimed in surprise as she approached him. "What…is that your slave outfit?"

"Yes, it is, Sir. And I'm called Trophy now. At least behind closed doors." she explained proudly with a smile.

"What has Baralai done to you?" he asked, wanting an answer as to the changes in her.

"What I wanted and needed him to. When I serviced you as part of my punishment, I told you the truth, that he was teaching me. I seduced him into it, not the other way around." she calmly informed him.

"Why? You always seemed so happy with Gippal." Nooj said.

"We were once, but it wasn't meant to be." Trophy replied. "It was inevitable we'd go our separate ways."

"You and Baralai hurt him…you hurt me! I never would have participated that day if I had known about you and Gippal." Nooj exclaimed. "He was cruel to you too, those were real tears, weren't they?"

"I'm sorry we hurt the two of you, but I'm eternally grateful for his punishment that day. It was the wake-up call I needed." Trophy told him. "Yes it was cruel, but he had the right, and he had warned me before about the door. I hadn't taken it all seriously enough until then, and it made me realize what I was doing. That's why Gippal and I came to Besaid the same time as that big meeting, I needed Yuna's advice, and she helped me to see where I belonged."

"You really do love him, don't you?" Nooj wanted to know.

"I care so much about him that I should say yes, but I think my feelings are so much deeper than love." Trophy said as she saw Baralai walking towards them. "Is everything okay now, Master?"

"Yeah, but unfortunately the party's over now, it's time to go home." Baralai announced. "Glad to see you again, old friend." he nodded at Nooj.

As Baralai and Trophy undressed in their bedroom later that night, he remembered he was intending to make her beg at the party before the trouble started. "Well, better late than never." he murmured to himself.

"What was that, Master?" Trophy asked as she folded up her slave outfit and put it next to her bathroom sink as she had been instructed to.

"Nothing, stay there." he told her, coming into the bathroom. He deftly removed her diaphragm and put it next to her outfit. "You are to wash that out as well, but right now…" He fingered her clit teasingly until she was on the threshold.

"Oh, please don't stop, Master." Trophy moaned.

"You can beg better than that." Baralai reminded her, smiling at his sexually frustrated slave wife shamelessly begging at his command. He took her right there on the bathroom floor, her total obedience pleasing him as much as her tight ass. He made her stay in her position, fondling her until he hardened again. "Now we can get to bed." he said when he finished. "You've got a long day ahead of you, the honeymoon's over."


	6. Chapter 6

"Master, what did you mean last night when you said the honeymoon was over?" Trophy asked as she obediently followed him into their bathroom to fulfill her required morning duty to him.

"I'll explain after breakfast." Baralai replied, stepping into his shower stall, and she knelt on the bathmat to wait for him, knowing she'd have to practice deepthroating again. The first morning he introduced her to it, he explained she would be practicing twice a day until she became proficient, and Trophy hoped she would eventually learn to like it for her Master's sake. "Very good." he complimented her when he finished his shower and she opened wide without being told.

"Is there anything else you require, sir?" the butler asked Baralai once breakfast was served.

"No, thank you." he replied, and the butler nodded and left. "After we're done eating, go upstairs for your morning rituals and then join me in the study." he ordered his wife.

"Yes, Master." Trophy was glad it was the weekend and Baralai would be working from home.

"Sit in my lap." Baralai commanded when she entered the study, having properly knocked and waited for his permission first. "The honeymoon is over because it's time for you to become a social butterfly now. The invitations you've given me, I accepted one for you. You're going out to brunch tomorrow with some women who are quite curious about you. Alase will be there as well, but don't let her bother you. Remember, you're not the one who should be ashamed of their pedigree."

"I hope I won't embarrass you, Master." Trophy felt nervous at the prospect of being out in public without his supportive guidance, and then remembered something she forgot to ask him last night about the party. "Why did some of the guests pat Penance on the head as they arrived?"

"To signal their interest, in case the hosting slave is allowed to be shared. And you'll do fine at brunch. The next order of business is for you to pick a charity." he informed her.

"Charity?" she asked.

"Yes, to support by hosting fundraising events and so forth. Here are all the respectable ones for you to consider." He had donation request letters laid out neatly all over his desk.

Trophy looked them all over carefully, mumbling the names to herself, and one caught her eye. "Hope House. What's this one about?"

"An orphanage. Well, orphanages actually. They have five of them now, for children who lost their parents to Sin. Well, that's how they started out, now they also care for children orphaned by fiends." Baralai explained.

Trophy thought about how most of her dearest friends lost their families to Sin. Her own cousin Yuna, not to mention Tidus, Lulu, and Wakka…"I pick them."

"Good choice." he said approvingly as he picked up the rejects and threw their letters in the trash. "I'll get you an invitation to their next event." He then opened a drawer and took out all the invitations Trophy received once their marriage became public. "Now we're going to plan out your calendar for next week. I want you to attend one event every day. Once you get to know everyone and are familiar with what lies behind every invitation, I'll let you decide which to accept on your own." They spent the rest of the morning planning out her social calendar for the coming week, and when the butler informed them lunch was ready, Baralai made Trophy practice again before he let her eat.

"What should I wear tomorrow, Master?" Trophy asked after dinner as she eagerly positioned herself for her nightly sodomizing.

"I'll pick your outfit out in the morning. Tell me who you are." he demanded.

"I'm your Trophy." she automatically replied.

"Not good enough." he told her.

"What do you want me to say, Master?" Trophy asked, confused and upset that she didn't give the right answer.

"State your position." Baralai explained, sliding his penis in between her cheeks.

Trophy forced herself to concentrate on figuring out what he meant as she felt him stop just shy of penetrating her. She knew he wouldn't dominate her until she satisfied him, so she thought over what he said, because he always gave her hints. In a few moments she had it. "I am the slave wife of the Mayor of Bevelle and the Praetor of New Yevon."

"And who else are you?" he questioned her further.

"I am the only daughter of the leader of the Al Bhed and cousin to High Summoner Yuna, who finally defeated Sin and brought the Eternal Calm to Spira." she answered.

"With your help, don't forget. You also helped save the world from Vegnagun. Now keep repeating who you are." Baralai said. Trophy sighed with relief as he finally plunged into her willing body, gratefully obeying him.

"This is what you'll wear." Baralai handed her a floral patterned summer dress when she got out of the tub and dried herself off.

"Why did I have breakfast if I'm going out to brunch, Master?" Trophy asked as she put on the dress before starting to work on her hair.

"So you won't eat too much. Don't eat too little either, you don't want to give the false impression that you're dieting. Never seem too self-conscious about your appearance, some of the other socialites are predatory and they'll try to rip you to shreds if they sense a weakness." he explained, taking her hairbrush from her. "Look at yourself." When she obeyed, he started brushing her hair. "You already know who you are, with an impressive background none of the other socialites can compete with. You are also beautiful, smart, and extremely capable. Not to mention so wonderfully obedient." Baralai pushed her hair aside and lovingly nuzzled her neck. "My beautiful golden Trophy."

She made a small mewl of pleasure as her body reacted enthusiastically to his touch, while her heart melted with his unstinted praise. "I'll make you proud of me, Master." she swore.

"I know you'll do your best, but it's still necessary to remind you of the penalty for failure." he said, his tone suggesting he didn't believe that was a possibility.

"Rikku, over here!" A woman called out to her and waved, just after she arrived at the fashionable café.

Trophy took a deep breath to gather her strength before walking up to the table, remembering her Master's faith in her, and her own determination to validate it.


	7. Chapter 7

"So glad you could make it!" The kind-looking redhead who had waved her over said as Trophy sat down in the available chair. "I saw you at _Maughin's_ with Baralai a couple weeks ago, but I had no idea he actually had finally gotten married."

"I bet he's wishing he had no idea either." Alase sourly muttered.

"Oh, don't be like that, Allie. Please forgive my cousin, Rikku." the redhead apologized on her behalf.

"And I'm Laura." the other brunette seated at their table said, and Trophy realized with a start that she was Lorna, the mistress with a stud for a slave husband. She relaxed a little bit, feeling better that there was someone who knew who she really was.

"Oh my goodness, I forgot to introduce everybody!" the redhead exclaimed in dismay.

"And please forgive my scatter-brained cousin." Alase remarked sarcastically.

"I'm Nara, my cousin is Alase, Laura already introduced herself, and you're sitting next to Shera." Nara indicated the other blonde at the table. "We're basically just a group of bored wives who get together once in a while to pass the time."

"You're married?" Trophy inquired politely of Alase as the waiter came to take her order, and Trophy ordered the special with fruit juice.

"Not yet." Alase replied nastily.

"She's been trying, but for some reason she hasn't had any luck." Laura smugly explained.

"I keep getting my men stolen from me." Alase retorted with another nasty glance at Trophy.

"Do you like the theatre, Rikku?" Shera asked her to change the subject.

"I'm…I don't know, I've never been." Trophy admitted.

"Never been?" Nara was surprised. "What do you do for fun?"

"I played with all sorts of machina when I was a kid. But then…" Trophy started to explain.

"How could you play with machina when you were a little girl?" Nara asked. "It was forbidden by Yevon then."

"I'm Al Bhed." Trophy replied, and everyone but Alase affected shock.

"I had heard you were, but I've never met one." Shera said into the stunned silence.

"Yes, her father is the leader of them, isn't that right?" Alase questioned her, and Trophy only nodded. Over the past few years, the only non-Al Bhed she had really been around were her close friends, and she had half-forgotten the misguided prejudice against her people she experienced growing up. "Baralai really scored a major coup by marrying you, didn't he? I bet he's already got plans to turn Bikanel Island into a posh resort."

Trophy gasped at the thought of the island she grew up on turned into a tourist trap, where the Al Bhed Home stood after they were exiled by Yevon, until the Guado led a merciless unprovoked attack and the Al Bhed were forced to blow up their Home to save the survivors. "He wouldn't…he couldn't." was all she could say. That would be sacrilege!

"That's enough, Alase." Laura snapped when she saw how upset Trophy was. "If you didn't throw yourself shamelessly at anything with a penis, you'd be married too."

"So how did you and Baralai meet?" Nara asked as the food arrived, hoping she wouldn't have to ask Alase to leave.

"When I convinced Yunie to become a sphere hunter and join the Gullwings, we helped him and Nooj and Gippal, since the three of them were best friends." Trophy replied after she gathered herself together again.

" _The_ Meyvn Nooj? And Gippal, leader of the Machine Faction? But who's Yunie?" Shera asked.

"Yuna. We're cousins." Trophy said as she started to eat.

"As in High Summoner Yuna?" Laura paused with the fork halfway to her mouth.

"We never actually met til her pilgrimage though, when I became one of her guardians." Trophy elaborated.

"You know just about every leader, don't you?" Shera asked, slightly awestruck.

"Not everyone." Trophy answered truthfully.

"Being a guardian and then a sphere huter? Marriage must seem so boring after all the excitement you must have had." Nara remarked.

"Oh, no." Trophy quickly rejected that thought. "It's the best adventure yet." She caught sight of Laura's knowing smile and smiled herself.

.

"He's waiting for you in the study, Ma'am." the butler told Trophy when she arrived home.

"Thank you." Trophy said and walked down the hallway, knocking on the study door.

"Enter!" Baralai called out, smiling when the door opened and Trophy walked in, properly closing and locking the door behind her. "How was brunch?" he asked her once she obediently sat in his lap.

"Shera promised to take me out to the theater and Laura said she'd take me shopping." Trophy informed him.

"And? What about Alase?" Baralai wanted to know, feeling her tense up at the other woman's name.

"She…she said you married me to get your hands on Bikanel Island and turn it into a resort. You wouldn't do that, would you, Master?" Trophy asked hesitantly.

"No, I don't need Bikanel Island." he reassured her, and she instantly relaxed. "It belongs to the Al Bhed. You, however, belong to me, don't you?"

"Yes, Master." she answered wholeheartedly as she felt his penis spring up and nudge her bare bottom. "Is it time for me to practice again?"

"Yes, it is." he decided. "Take off your dress and get under my desk." She eagerly did his bidding, feeling at peace with herself again in her servitude to him.

"What do you want me to do now, Master?" she asked when she was done.

"Make yourself comfortable under my desk and fuck yourself since I can't until I finish this paperwork." he told her, smiling when she complied and cried out his name with each climax like he had taught her.

The next day she went to a charity luncheon put on by Hope House, with a check Baralai had given her at breakfast. Trophy was warmly welcomed by the committee chairwoman, who had been informed of her interest in helping. She was troubled though, but it was a weekday so she had to wait til after dinner to tell her Master and husband.

"You were quiet at dinner, what happened at the luncheon?" Baralai inquired as he lubed up.

"Nothing bad, it's just…I don't feel right being Rikku anymore." she admitted as she felt his hands slide her cheeks apart and shove himself into her. "I only want to be Trophy." Nothing more was said until they had sated themselves.

."And I'm very proud of you for being such a willing slave. I know it's difficult to adjust to having two separate lives, but you can do it. Try thinking of Rikku as just a title you're addressed as in public, like how I'm Mayor or Praetor, not an actual persona, and see if that helps." he suggested.

"Thank you, Master." Trophy felt quite reassured, and his idea made so much sense.

"You're very welcome." he replied. "Now tell me more about the luncheon?"

Trophy told him about some of the children being old enough to help as wait staff, and she talked to as many of them as she could. She got a little emotional when she mentioned their stories of loss, but recovered when he comforted her by triggering an orgasm. "The chairwoman invited me to the next committee meeting." she concluded her retelling with.

"Excellent." he praised her. "Once you've successfully hosted your own charity event for them, it will be time to start getting you pregnant with our own children."

Trophy's heart flipped at his promise. "Oh, I can't wait, Master!"


	8. Chapter 8

"This will look great on you!" Laura held up a white bathing suit with a full back.

"Oh, they have ones that cover the back?" Trophy smiled at the thought of being able to swim in public again, and without betraying Baralai by exposing her slave status.

"Yep, of course you should get that husband of yours to build an indoor pool and then you can wear a bikini." Laura said, smiling back. "Now let's check out the formal wear."

Trophy was taking careful note of what Laura picked out or ignored. When Baralai had given her permission to go shopping, he told her that Laura knew all the latest fashion trends and to pay attention. He had also warned her to not buy too much. "What about this one?" she held up a sequined cream evening gown.

Laura threw a critical eye over the tight bodice, empire waist, and ankle-length skirt. "Only if you're going to be sitting down a lot, it's not suitable if you're the hostess. Try this one." She handed Trophy a dark blue one. "This will make your fairness stand out as well as accentuate your eyes."

"I love it!" Trophy exclaimed as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror of the dressing room. She'd make Baralai so proud to have her on his arm. That dress was the last piece of clothing she got there. Going up to the cashier, she presented them with the letter of credit Baralai had given her, which gave her permission to open accounts at any store she visited, and assured them Baralai's bank would cover the charges. Laura had to vouch as to the authenticity before the boutique would honor it.

"Now we go to the lingerie store." Laura informed her, and as they left the store, Laura's slave husband stood up from the bench he had been sitting on, and she gave him their packages. Trophy had been told that the husband's public name was Stan.

At the lingerie store, it was hard for Trophy not to giggle at some of the things Laura suggested for her, and it was so nice to be out with someone who understood her situation. When Laura took her to the selection of panties, and Trophy whispered she couldn't, she merely nodded, guiding her to the bras next without saying a word. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder, and Trophy turned around to be confronted by an angry Leblanc.

"You, I heard you married Baralai. You must see my Noojie-bear all the time then, so you tell him to start answering my calls!" she demanded of Trophy before leaving as quickly as she arrived.

"May I model my new clothes for you now, Master?" Trophy asked Baralai as they entered their bedroom after dinner.

"First things first." he told her, pinching her behind. She immediately got onto their bed on all fours, but this time she curiously watched him as he lubed up.

"Is _all_ that goop really necessary, Master?" Trophy wrinkled her nose at the thought of that…stuff…inside her, her mind comparing it to the machine lubricants she grew up around. She knew he coated his penis with it each time he sodomized her, but she'd never seen him do it before. He had told her during her training that it was a safety precaution, but so much seemed like overkill.

"Go get me a washcloth and dampen it with warm water." he ordered her, and when she returned from the bathroom with it, he wiped most of it off his member and handed the washcloth back to her. "Now go put this in your sink and get back into position." When she obeyed, he firmly gripped her thighs. "This won't feel too good, but you'll notice the difference, and then you'll see why so much is necessary."

Even though he gently eased into her to compensate for only having the barest minimum of lubrication, Trophy did indeed feel the difference. It didn't hurt, not exactly, but it was extremely uncomfortable. She was panting before she knew it, grateful for his slowness. Instead of drawing out her discomfort, she had two orgasms far enough apart to make it bearable. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Master." she told him sincerely when it was over.

"Don't worry about it. I enjoy your curiosity, that's one of the reasons you make such a good sex slave." he reassured her. "Now model your new clothes for me."

"I…I have a question, Master." she said as she modeled the black and white dress Laura had told her would be suitable for going out to the theater.

"What is it?" he asked as he watched her little fashion show with approving eyes.

"When we were having lunch afterwards, I heard the women at a nearby table talking about the best hairdressers and salons, and I was wondering if I could get my hair cut. When it's down, it covers your name on my back, and I don't like that." she explained.

Baralai smiled warmly at her. "I'll think about it, I love how your hair looks like flowing gold, but I agree that we shouldn't hide your identification."

"Thank you, Master." Trophy was relieved, she knew he loved her hair and had been nervous about her request. "Oh, and I ran into Leblanc and she insisted I tell Nooj to call her. I had a better idea I need your approval for. He likes to watch, doesn't he?"


	9. Chapter 9

"And this is why you're my perfect sex slave." Baralai told her, tenderly stroking her shorter hair. He had agreed to let her have it cut, just enough to not obscure his name on her back. .

"Am I really perfect now, Master?" Trophy asked hopefully after he withdrew his penis from her mouth. She had finally learned to deepthroat him without any discomfort.

"Yes." he replied unequivocally. They had been married for two months now, and her devoted obedience had only strengthened in that time. She was exceeding all his original expectations for her with how seriously she took her marriage vow to unconditionally submit herself to him. He hadn't even had to punish her since her required penance before he took her back to become his slave wife. "And you're well on your way to becoming my perfect wife."

"Thank you, Master." Trophy bowed her head gratefully. "I will be your perfect wife once I get on the board of Hope House and successfully host my first fundraiser?" she wanted to make sure that was her last hurdle.

Baralai nodded, smiling at her. "You can do it, I've heard what a splash you're making." He was keeping a tight leash on her burgeoning social life until he was satisfied she understood the game and the players well enough to manage on her own, and he was careful to not pull any strings other than making sure she got her foot in the door. She had to succeed on her own. "Being a respectable socialite will become second nature to you." he told her in a promising tone.

"And my first nature will always be pleasing you." Trophy automatically replied. "May I go downstairs and wait for you at the table, Master?"

"Of course." he dismissed her.

As Trophy cheerfully walked downstairs, she felt excited about the luncheon party they were hosting in the afternoon. It was Nooj's birthday, but he had no clue that she had a surprise planned with Baralai's approval, he just thought it was a regular kink party.

Leblanc eagerly walked into _Maughin's_ , having gotten an invitation for a romantic lunch, and she knew it just had to be from her Noojie-Woojie.

"May I help you, Miss?" the maître d' asked, his obvious distaste with her garishness coloring his voice.

"I'm Leblanc!" she snapped. "Can't you recognize my talent? I had an invitation to meet my baby here for lunch."

"Yes, of course, your table is right this way." the maître d' controlled himself and forced a smile. He had specific instructions about the lunch date with Leblanc and her 'baby', and hoped they wouldn't make a scene. Doing special favors for people like Baralai was what kept him in business, but he had his limits.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Leblanc was stunned when she found a little man she didn't recognize sitting at the table she was led to, not her dreamboat.

Clasko looked up at the taller woman, and all he could think of was how her hair reminded him of his precious chocobos. "You're beautiful!" he blurted out.

Leblanc paused instead of leaving. "Of course I am! What else do you think I am?" she demanded of him.

Baralai took his place at the entrance to his play room, Trophy already kneeling in her proper place beside him. He felt proud of how many of the other Masters and a Mistress or two, patted her head. "Glad you could make it, Nooj." he greeted his friend.

"I didn't have anything better to do." Nooj replied before heading for refreshments table, just like Baralai expected. He knew all too well that his friend's tendency towards depression made him unwilling to celebrate his birthday, but Trophy's idea might just change that, so he arranged the party for today to just be a regular get-together so Nooj wouldn't get suspicious.

"Thank you for inviting me." Tomal said, shaking Baralai's hand. He was the last guest to arrive.

Trophy glanced up at Baralai for permission to speak, waiting for his nod before she did so. "We're always glad to have you, Sir." she said with a friendly smile as he patted her head before going to mingle with the other guests.

"A lot of Masters want to have a go at you, it seems." Baralai pointed out as he pulled her to a standing position. "I'm glad you're so popular. Did any of them strike your fancy?"

Trophy shook her head in denial. "But your word is my law now. I'll do whoever you want me to."

" _Whom_ ever, my wonderful slave wife." he corrected in a light tone, playfully spanking her. "Go get us each a wine glass and then we'll mingle."

Trophy obediently took another sip of wine to rinse her mouth out just like Baralai had ordered her to do, after going down on her knees for yet another Master. She was relieved that this was how he was showing her off to the interested ones, since she could do it in her sleep now, and the act was all about pleasing them, not herself. The pleasure came from a job well done. She wasn't sure her body would tolerate the touch of anyone but her Master anyway.

"You married yourself a real winner." the Master said to Baralai, smiling approvingly at Trophy as she refastened his pants.

"Sure did." Baralai agreed, fondling his wife's breasts. "I'm sorry your slave couldn't make it though, Hope she feels better soon, Massey."

"May I do extra credit now, Master?" Trophy asked once Massey left them.

"Very well, you find him and I'll find her." Baralai told her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Solace?" Baralai put his hand gently on the naked Masterless slave's arm.

"Oh, hello again, Sir. Thank you for inviting me." she replied.

"No problem. Trophy and I need your help with something." he told her.

"Oh, I'll help however I can." Solace was grateful for his instrumental help in ensuring she wasn't totally ostracized for her recent stupidity. He whispered what he wanted in her ear as he led her away. "Oh, I can definitely do that, Sir." she eagerly agreed as they entered the study.

"There you are." Baralai said to Trophy, who was patiently sitting in a guest chair next to Nooj, making polite small talk. "It's time for your lesson."

"I'll go back to the party." Nooj stood up to leave.

"No need." Baralai released Solace's arm, and she immediately went to Trophy and kissed her. "I'm the one going back to the party. Happy birthday, buddy!" He gave Nooj a friendly pat on the back before going back to the play room.

"She's going to teach me how to please a woman and you get to watch." Trophy smiled at Nooj. "How do I start?" she asked her fellow slave.

"Lay down on the desk carefully." Solace told her, and when she obeyed, she got on top of her. "Now pay attention to what I do, and when I'm done, do the same to me." She kissed Trophy's mouth again before trailing her lips down the new bride's body, stopping only to kiss her neck and tease her breasts.

As Trophy felt Solace's tongue start to stroke her clit, she thought back to the first time she had sex in Baralai's study, when she insisted he teach her how to enjoy his lifestyle. Of course she had no idea what she was getting into exactly, just that the playroom creeped her out, but he wasted no time in asserting himself as her Master, and now the playroom was so comfortingly familiar to her…it was where she fell in love with him during their training sessions and they had gotten married in that same room. Trophy snapped out her reverie when she experienced a brief orgasm as Solace finished with her.

"Now do me." Solace got off her, and Trophy moved so she could lay down on the desk. Trophy did her best, having to constantly adjust her performance, too used to serving men. At least this was 'extra credit', nothing she'd be punished for if she failed. But Solace enjoyed herself, and when they heard another sound mingling with her cries of pleasure, they both turned to look at Nooj, who was sitting in the chair, his hands clenching the armrests. The women both giggled, realizing they had forgotten he was there.

"I've got to get back to my Master." Trophy said, then whispered something in Solace's ear, who nodded and got off the desk and knelt in front of Nooj as Trophy went back to the play room.

"May I relieve you, Sir?" Solace asked him.

"Sir? You're a slave?" Nooj was surprised, he had just assumed she was a Mistress since she was teaching Rik…Trophy, he corrected himself. She looked familiar, but he never really paid attention to faces here. "Where's your Master?"

Sadness washed over Solace's face as she bowed her head, taking a deep breath before lifting her head back up. "He died last year, and the Mistress I had after him didn't really want me."

Nooj frowned. He was really out of the loop, not noticing a Masterless slave when he saw it, since the only reason he came to Baralai's parties was so he could watch. With his damned prosthetics he was only half-human, so he usually only half-participated, except when Baralai ordered Trophy to please him. "Fine, do it."

Solace's frown turned to a smile and she instantly went to work on him, though Nooj was so worked up she didn't have to do much to stimulate him further. "Thank you for letting me serve you, Sir." she said as she gracefully wiped the corners of her mouth.

"You aren't going back to the party now?" he asked when she stood up but didn't leave.

"May I ask why you're not?" Solace questioned him back. When it became clear he didn't know who she was, it was both a relief and a bit uncomfortable, because she'd have to explain

"You can ask, but I don't have to answer." Nooj replied, starting to get sullen. "But you didn't answer my question, and you're still a slave."

"My apologies if I offended you, Sir." she bowed her head. "I just feel awkward there without a Master, especially with other trouble I've had."

"I feel awkward there, no matter what." Nooj heard himself admitting. "What kind of trouble did you have?"

Trophy's head poked around the secret door to the playroom, smiling with satisfaction as Solace got Nooj to start talking. She quietly returned to the playroom, looking for Baralai. She was suddenly grabbed from behind, but instantly relaxed as she recognized his touch.

"And how is your matchmaking scheme going?" he asked her, pulling her tight against him.

"They're talking." Trophy smugly replied as his touch stimulated her. "Would…would you please fuck me now?"

Baralai smiled at her. "I might be persuaded to…"

She immediately got down on all fours and kissed his boots. "Please let me worship you the best way I can, Master! I humbly offer you my body for your sport. I crave your domination above all else…please Master, I beg of you…just fuck me!" Trophy cried.

Baralai nodded. "Stay on all fours and crawl after me." he said before walking away, leaving her to follow him to the now-empty bondage bed. "Strip and get on the bed."

Trophy did as she was told, and once she was in position, Baralai cuffed her wrists and ankles firmly enough so she couldn't move, then put a modified posture harness on her. She was curious as to why, since he hadn't put one on her since her basic training, just to show her what it felt like. Trophy blinked in surprise when he made adjustments that caused her head to stay bent slightly upwards, forcing her to look at the guests watching them. Listening carefully as he leaned over to whisper something in her while stroking her hair, her attempt to nod was stopped by the harness, but he knew she understood.

"Say it." Baralai ordered her as he knelt behind her.

"I love serving my Master's cock. Pleasing it is the only thing I long for." Trophy eagerly repeated the words over and over again like a mantra to the spectators while he sodomized her.

"I've always enjoyed your sacrificial offerings." he complimented her afterwards as he readjusted the harness to let her head move again.

"Sacrificial, Master?" Trophy inquired, relieved to have her head freed. "And thank you for releasing me, it was almost starting to hurt."

"Your virgin sacrifice to me." he reminded her. "And don't worry, I won't adjust the harness like that again."

"But I wasn't a virgin when I became your slave, Master." Trophy said, almost sadly.

"Yes you were, silly girl." Baralai spanked her butt once. "Only I've been in here, right?"

"Oh, yes, of course, Master." Trophy blushed at her forgetfulness. "And no one else but you ever will."

"Remember that!" he warned her. "Every time I fuck your ass, you'll know I'm accepting your offering and acknowledging your place with me, understand?"

"Yes, Master." Trophy nodded to emphasize her acquiescence. "You said you won't adjust the harness like _again_. Does that mean you want me to keep wearing it?"

"Your posture does need improving, but it's not your fault, you weren't taught it growing up." he informed her as he thrust into her again. "You will now wear it under your robe during the day, only taking it off for bathing and at night, because I don't want your movement restricted in our bed."

"I understand, Master." Trophy said. "Do you want me to keep repeating how much I love your cock?"

"No, now you're going to scream my name, aren't you, my _prize_?" he told her, smiling as she obeyed both verbal cues.

Nooj and Solace were surprised when guests started filing out from the playroom to the study. "I guess the party's over…I'm sorry I kept you from it, Sir." Solace told him.

"I'm not much for parties anyway." Nooj told her. "But we should probably thank our host."

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday present." Baralai said cheekily when Nooj approached him, smiling when Nooj merely looked at him without responding.

"Thank you so much for having me, Sir." Solace told Baralai.

"Oh, I'm not the one who had you, remember?" Baralai teased, kissing her on the cheek. "You'll always be welcome here."

"Yes, and thank you for my lesson." Trophy smiled warmly at her fellow slave, kissing her other cheek.

"I enjoyed it…and I appreciate what you did." Solace whispered to her with a knowing expression on her face. "I think I can take it from here." she continued, with a glance towards Nooj.

Baralai and Trophy hosted the special wedding for Nooj and Solace two months later.

"Thank you for _every_ thing, Sir, Trophy." Solace told them as she and Nooj were leaving early to start their working honeymoon. "It's not much to repay you, but I heard you wanted this." She handed Trophy a fancy envelope as Nooj ordered his new wife out the door.

"I wonder what this is." Trophy mused as she opened the envelope and took the letter out, scanning it. "Oh my…" Her jaw dropped and the letter fluttered from her slackened grasp onto the floor.

Baralai picked it up and read it. "Well, it seems like congratulations are in order for you too, my lovely slave wife. You're now on the board for Hope House."

"But how…how could she do that?" Trophy asked, still dumbfounded.

"Solace's late husband founded Hope House. She's no longer officially involved, but her word carries a lot of weight with the board." Baralai explained.

"Why didn't you tell me, Master?" Trophy wanted to know.

"Because I don't want you to lose one of your best traits, your genuine kindness. You told me you played matchmaker because you wanted everyone to be as happy as you were, not because you were expecting to get something out of it. You did very well, and now you're one step closer to your next goal." Baralai praised his slave wife.


	11. Chapter 11

"And what are your plans for today?" Baralai asked her over breakfast a few days later.

"I'm going to the spa this morning with Nara, then lunch with Laura before she drags me to the afternoon matinee of her favorite play…it's called…um… _Scorned_ , I think. And then home to get ready for the dinner party at her place." Trophy happily informed him. She was proud that he now let her make her own plans, only requiring she tell him everything, in case it interfered with his own plans and she would then cancel whatever she had to. "It'll be weird going to an actual dinner party at one of our friends' houses, Master."

"I want you to cancel any plans you had for tomorrow." he told her. "I need you home all day."

"Yes, Master." Trophy became curious about the reason behind his command, but concentrated on eating. Tomorrow was her birthday, and if he had something planned, he would tell her what she needed to know, and when it was appropriate.

Trophy had just walked into the spa with Nara when her phone rang. She was pleasantly surprised to see it was Yuna calling her. "Yunie! I haven't heard from you in ages…how are you guys? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to know if things are the…same…with you. I haven't heard from you either." Yuna calmly replied.

"Oh, of course they are, and I'm better than ever!" Trophy forced a cheerful reply to her cousin's accurate jibe about lack of contact. "I'm really sorry I haven't kept in touch better, but things have just been _crazy_. Can I call you back in a little while? I'm at the spa now, about to pay to get icky stuff spread all over me."

"No need, I just wanted to check up on you. Take care of yourself, Rikku." Yuna said. She remained sitting on the kitchen stool after hanging up, staring at her phone. Rikku still sounded like her old bubbly self, yet so different at the same time. She _was_ different, Yuna reminded herself. She was glad her flighty cousin had found someone to settle down with, but…Bracht's cries as he woke up from his nap diverted her negative thoughts about Rikku to the joys of motherhood as she hurried to the nursery to see her son standing up in his crib, favoring her with a partially toothy grin.

"Was that your cousin?" Nara asked politely.

"Yeah, that was Yuna." Trophy replied with more forced cheerfulness, also staring at her phone for a moment before putting it back in her purse. She was so attuned to detecting nuances in her Master's words for her cues that she knew her cousin was referring to her slave status when she said _same_ , and the slightly distasteful way she pronounced the word.

"It must be wonderful having such a highly regarded cousin…I don't think I've heard anyone say anything bad about her." Nara continued, blithely unaware of Trophy's distress. "Well, I think Alase might have, but it's not hard to understand why, so that's why we mainly just ignore her."

"She's lovely." Trophy said as their spa attendant arrived. She was grateful for the distraction, not wanting to focus on the unexpected seeming estrangement with her beloved cousin.

"I take it you were just at the spa with Nara." Laura casually remarked as Trophy sat down at their reserved table at the little bistro Laura had suggested they try.

"How'd you know?" Trophy wondered.

"You've still got a little of the seaweed wrap on your neck." Laura smiled at Trophy's embarrassment as she hurriedly wiped it off.

"Is it all gone?" Trophy asked as the waiter arrived with menus.

Laura nodded before refusing the menu. "I don't need it, thank you, I'll have the honey-glazed tiki fruit salad and unsweetened iced tea."

"Oh, that sounds good, I'll have the same." Trophy said.

"It's the only thing Stan will let me eat here." Laura informed her with an indulgent smile when the waiter left with the menus.

"Let you? But aren't you…" Trophy deliberately let her sentence trail off so she wouldn't reveal anything.

"When it comes to food, Stan's in charge. That is his business, after all." Laura said.

"His business? He works?" Trophy stared at her friend.

"Didn't Baralai tell you? I married the best gourmet chef I could find." Laura's smile turned smug. "He's the one who caters all our dinner parties. That's why I'm out with you today. He gets so fussy when he's cooking, it's adorable and he'd never get any work done if I had my way, so I deemed it best to absent myself from our house on party days. I'm honestly surprised I'm not as big as this table after being married to him for nearly three years."

"No, he didn't tell me, I don't think so at least." Trophy replied, feeling a twinge of anxiety that maybe she missed something in his lectures about their friends and proper behavior.

"He probably likes to surprise you. It is rather refreshing to see someone new to our ranks experience everything for the first time. Stops us oldies from getting too jaded." Laura explained.

"But you're not old, are you?" Trophy asked, blushing as she realized how tactless her question was, but Laura dismissed her apology with a slight movement of her hand.

"Oh, no, I'm barely 30." she replied. "But I've been involved since I was 18. That's rather more than enough time to get bored with it all, if it weren't for newcomers like you."

"Thank you, Mi…my friend." Trophy told her quietly, feeling the sting of Yuna's phone call fade in the face of Laura's welcoming bluntness.

"Please stop, you're embarrassing me." Laura insisted as their salads arrived, forestalling further conversation.

"Did you have fun today?" Baralai asked his wife when they got into bed that night.

"Yes, except Yuna called me at the spa." Trophy said as she got on all fours.

"Why would that spoil your fun?" He knew about the call, having made it clear to Trophy when he gave her the phone that he would be tracking her usage, but it was much better when she freely told him. She knew she wasn't allowed to hide anything from him.

"She…she wanted to know if I was still your slave." Trophy admitted.

"And _how_ does she know who you are?" Baralai's voice suddenly turned deadly calm.

Trophy paled at the now chilling atmosphere in the room. She hung her head down as she reluctantly answered his question. "I…I told her before we married. At Besaid when Gippal found out, I came there because I needed her advice on what to do. I was so confused, and once I told her everything, she made me understand that I already belonged to you. But her understanding had its limits, and I don't think she approves of my choice."

"I already punished you once for talking out of turn, and you've been warned to not keep secrets from me." Baralai got under the covers and turned his nightstand lamp off.

"Ma…Master?" Trophy asked pitifully, staying in her position for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for an answer. When she realized he had fallen asleep, she numbly crawled under the covers on her side of the bed. The rift between Yuna and herself she could handle, but being purposely ignored by her Master cut Trophy right to the core. This was first time he hadn't made love to her at least once in all the months they had been married. She buried her face in her pillow to muffle her sobs, so she wouldn't wake him up.


	12. Chapter 12

The alarm going off was unnecessary for Trophy, she had a very restless night, too distraught to be able to sleep, but she still needed to start her daily routine. When she went to get out of bed, Baralai put his hand on her arm, restraining her. She turned her head to look at him, cautiously hopeful. "Master?"

"Now do you see why it's important to not let anyone know about us?" he asked indifferently, even though he was satisfied by her tearstained and haggard face. She once again exhibited the profound devotion he required, being so devastated by his simply ignoring her.

"Yes, Master." Trophy nodded fervently, her heart fluttering with his renewed attention.

"Is there anything else you've neglected to tell me?" he demanded to know.

"I had to tell her because we thought I might be pregnant, and I was scared because I didn't know who the father would be." Trophy shamefully admitted. "I'm so sorry, Master! Please…I'll do anything you want, I just…please forgive me, Master!" she sobbed.

"You know what I like." he told her as he took out the tube of lubricant from his nightstand drawer and waited. She eagerly obeyed, begging harder and more explicitly than she ever had before, and he responded by fucking her harder than he ever had as well, over and over again. The immense physical relief he gave and took from her was nothing compared to the emotional relief she felt from being forgiven.

"Thank you, Master." Trophy panted when he finally got up from their bed. Her muscles were starting to spasm from holding her position for so long for him, her ass was incredibly sore, and her voice was starting to crack from her loud cries of ecstasy combined with her sustained begging. None of that mattered to her though, not as long as she was back in his good graces. "But won't you be late for work now?"

"I'm working from home today. But I still need my morning shower." Baralai said as he headed to the bathroom, and Trophy followed, taking her usual kneeling position on the bathmat, joyfully taking him in the mouth when he was done. "You are to stay here in our room until I say otherwise, understand? I'll have your meals sent up." he informed her as he got dressed. "And wash your face carefully, you don't look like the beautiful woman I married." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently before heading downstairs.

When the butler arrived with her breakfast, there was a handwritten note from Baralai on the tray, which she read immediately. _Take one pill with your breakfast, and save the other for lunch._ She looked at the tray and noticed the little cup with two pills in it. She followed his instructions, keeping the pill cup when the butler took the tray away.

When her lunch tray arrived, there were two notes from Baralai: _Wear the red dress with matching heels and your pearl jewelry. Be ready at 6 p.m. Don't disappoint me again._

"I hope I never will." Trophy said as if it were a prayer. The second note was a list, with the command to have it memorized by dinner time. She read it as she ate her lunch and took the second pill. She had heard occasional noises drifting up from downstairs, but couldn't figure out what it was, so she took a nap to make up for not sleeping during the night. The alarm woke her up at 3 p.m., and she took a long, luxurious bubble bath before starting her required beauty rituals, repeating the list to herself. At 5:30 she was dressed as ordered, sitting at her vanity, patiently waiting for him while going over the list in her head. Looking at herself in the mirror again, she hoped she would pass his inspection. Sometimes she still didn't recognize her reflection at first, and she would remind herself that she wasn't looking at a Rikku who no longer existed, she was looking at Trophy. She was 22 today, and the past year had been full of such monumental and rewarding changes.

Baralai entered their room promptly at six, looking her over as she obediently stood for his inspection. The dress had a halter top and a short loose and flowing skirt, with some custom alterations. The neckline was modest, showing just enough cleavage to tantalize, and his name was covered by intricate lacy fabric on her back, which the designer had been hard-pressed to add without ruining the overall look of the dress. Trophy was wearing her two-inch red heels that took her some getting used to walking in, and the pearl necklace, earrings, and bracelet he had given her just after they got married. "Good. Sit back down while I change."

Trophy breathed a sigh of relief that he approved, and watched him change into formal attire. She had expected him to quiz her on the list, but maybe he was waiting til later, and she went over it once more in her head as he took her by the arm and led her downstairs. The first floor was decorated in white and varying shades of blue, streamers, balloons, and floral arrangements everywhere. "What kind of a party are we having, Master?" she whispered to avoid being overheard by the unfamiliar wait staff walking back and forth.

"A wedding party." he replied.

"Who's getting married?" Trophy wondered. She hadn't heard of any recent engagements, and her first thought had been that this was a birthday party for her.

"Gippal and Shelinda." he told her. "He asked if we would do the honors, but he specifically wanted it today."


	13. Chapter 13

"They're getting married today, Master?" Trophy asked, her voice still in a whisper, more from surprise than caution.

"Yes, just a small one, even smaller than ours. Let's go take our seats." he told her, leading her to the conservatory that had been rearranged for the wedding. They sat down in front of Lulu and Wakka, Tidus and Yuna being seated in the aisle across from them with Nooj and Solace.

"Okay, everyone's here, let's get this show on the road." An obviously nervous Gippal blurted out.

Trophy really wasn't surprised that Tomal wasn't performing the ceremony, but she was mildly interested that one of the Al Bhed officials was doing it. She wondered how her father felt about her choices…she hadn't really kept in touch with him either, but that's because he had started chasing all his wild dreams once the Al Bhed were no longer outcasts, and she found it rather embarrassing. He had approved of Gippal, but he had been as firmly against Yevonites as they were against her people, and she wasn't sure if his only daughter marrying the leader of New Yevon would reopen old wounds or not. She shook her head to drive out her thoughts. Baralai frowned briefly when she did, wondering if she still had any feelings for Gippal, then remembered her heartfelt begging for him to forgive her this morning, and relaxed. He would make her tell him why later.

"You were such a beautiful bride." Trophy told Shelinda at the reception dinner.

"Thank you. I hope we'll be as happy as you two obviously are." Shelinda replied to her and Baralai.

"Yes, married life definitely agrees with you, Rikku." Lulu remarked.

"No kidding. I almost didn't recognize you." Tidus added, and Wakka readily agreed, while Yuna kept silent. "You turned into a high class supermodel when we weren't looking."

"I have a wonderful husband to thank for that." Trophy looked adoringly at Baralai, who gestured for her to sit on his lap. She gratefully obeyed, since he was much more comfortable for her sore behind than a chair. "Having you two happily married is the best birthday present I could ask for." she sincerely told them.

"It's your birthday?" Shelinda was surprised, and she looked at Gippal with a slightly disturbed expression on her face. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise." Baralai answered first, covering for Gippal as he discreetly handed Trophy another pill. "And we were glad to do it, weren't we?" he asked Trophy.

"Oh, very much so." she agreed before swallowing the pill with a spoonful of soup. "Where are you having your honeymoon?"

"Your dad is letting us test his latest prototype for his own line of airships." Gippal felt pleased that Baralai and Rikku were willing to make amends for their betrayal, and now that he and Shelinda were married, he could let it go. "Speaking of, we better get going, Lindy."

"Oh, yes. Thank you all so much!" Shelinda exclaimed.

"I wish you all the best." Trophy hugged her before Gippal led his new bride out the door.

"Well, I'm bushed with all that travel and a wedding to top it off." Wakka announced to the room. "You said we could stay overnight and leave in the morning?" he asked his hosts.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Baralai informed the remaining couples as Nooj and Solace left to return to their own nearby home.

"I'll be right up, I need some time with my cousin first." Yuna told Tidus.

"I'm glad to see you again, Yunnie." Trophy said once they were left alone, having seen Baralai's permissive nod for her to remain. "How come you didn't bring little Bracht? Is he okay?"

"The more important question is, are **you** okay?" Yuna demanded to know. "You convinced me to join Gullwings and do whatever I could to get Tidus back. But you had been crazy about Gippal for so long, and you never even tried to fight for him when it all went down, you just went crawling back to Baralai…now you've hosted Gippal's wedding to someone else **on your birthday**! "

"It was Rikku who loved Gippal once, not me. And that really was over long before I was lucky enough to have Baralai train me." Trophy exclaimed, taken aback by Yuna's remarks.

Yuna stared disbelievingly at her cousin. "If you're not Rikku, who in Yevon's name are you?!"

"I…I can't tell you my real name. Not without his permission. He already punished me once for telling you about us. I won't disappoint him again." Trophy replied.

"How did he punish you?" Yuna asked sharply.

Trophy lowered her head and stared at the ground. "He…he acted like I didn't exist. It was beyond awful, Yunnie!" Her eyes filled up with tears. "That's why I can't tell you anything more, not unless he says it's okay. I don't want to live through that again!"

Yuna hugged her cousin, unable to stand her distress, even though she was unsure about her own feelings. "You don't have to, you know. You could come home with us."

"No!" Trophy immediately rejected that idea. "My sole purpose is to serve my Master wholeheartedly. I exist for no other reason."

Yuna let go of her then. "You really believe that, don't you? You seriously would do anything for him, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. I'd fuck you and Tidus together if he told me too. But I'm positive he wouldn't do that." Trophy said reassuringly. "You can't imagine how wonderful he is. He's been so generous with me. I don't feel shame or humiliation anymore, unless I fail him, and **nothing** feels as good as his forgiving me."

"I…I'm going to go to bed now." Yuna needed time to think.

"I'll show you to your room." Baralai said from the top of the stairs.

Yuna frowned, wondering how long he had been listening. "Fine. Good night, _**Rikku**_."

"Go prepare yourself." Baralai ordered his wife before leading Yuna down the hallway opposite theirs. "She's right, you know. I wouldn't order her to do that." he said conversationally as they walked down the hall.

"No, but you'd order her to become someone else." Yuna fired back. "What have you done to her?"

"What she asked me to…it was her choice from the beginning." Baralai reminded her. "If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll tell you her new name. She will always consider you family. Sleep on it and if you want to know, tell me at breakfast. She'll still answer to Rikku in public though, but she understands it's just a title now. This is your room." He stopped in front of a door. "Good night."

Anything Yuna would have said was forestalled by Tidus opening the door. "There you are!" he said to his wife. "Thanks for a great guest pad, Baralai."

"You're welcome. See you two at breakfast." Baralai said before heading to his room.

"Is it time for my birthday spankings now?" Trophy asked once Baralai had closed their door behind him. She was on her hands and knees on their bed, enticingly shaking her bottom at him.

"It is, indeed." He smiled as he undressed and joined her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master." Trophy started smiling too as he gave her twenty-two spankings. That was started her on this path, her birthday spankings last year. She was grateful it was all over, Gippal was finally married, and her past with him was now buried forever.

"Why did you shake your head at the wedding?" he asked her when he was done.

"Shake my head? Oh, I was just wondering if my father approved of you or not, but that wasn't a happy thought for such a happy day." Trophy explained.

"It's not over yet, I haven't given you _my_ birthday present. Get on your back." he ordered her, cuffing her wrists to the headboard as soon as she obeyed.

"Master?" Trophy wondered why he was attaching a spreader to her ankles, securing it to the footboard.

"Those pills I had you take are fertility pills. When you said you only told Yuna because of your pregnancy scare, I decided we shouldn't wait to start our family any longer. Your duties as my slave wife, and as mother to our future children, those come before any of your social obligations. You already repeated some of the list I gave you to memorize to Yuna, tell me what was first on the list." he quizzed her as he mounted her.

"I am your Trophy. Rikku is just a title." she replied, half-gasping as he entered her. He had been fucking her ass for so long, she had nearly forgotten what regular sex felt like. It was almost he was taking her for the first time, and that added to her pleasure.

"Good girl." he said approvingly. "Now keep saying that along with what you told her. And feel free to go sleep when you're tired. I took my own pills to increase my stamina, that's why I used the spreader, so I can keep going without having to wake you up."

"I am your Trophy. Rikku is just a title. My sole purpose is to serve my Master wholeheartedly. I exist for no other reason." Trophy gladly repeated. His possession of her soothed her distress over Yuna's attitude. She finally did fall blissfully asleep while he was still going, comforted by the knowledge that even if all of Spira shunned her, she still had her Master, and that was all that mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

"How many children are we going to have, Master?" Trophy asked the next morning. She had woken up to find him collapsed on top of her, and she was still bound to the bed, so she patiently waited until he woke up. When he finally did, he smothered his mouth with hers to quiet her as he started again. It was an odd mix of pleasure and pain for Trophy, just like his repeated rough sodomizing had been for her yesterday morning when he forgave her. This time, she felt horribly chafed from his constant all-night attempts to impregnate her. As Trophy felt him pour himself into her, she silently willed her body to cooperate and conceive their firstborn.

"We're going to see how we actually handle being parents before I answer that." he told her as he purged the last of his performance enhancing medication from his system. "I won't you need you anymore this morning, so you can go downstairs and visit." he told her as he freed her from the restraints. "There's a tube of healing cream by your sink to use first."

* * *

Trophy was quite happy to spend more time with all her dearest friends. She really hadn't seen any of them, except Nooj and Solace, since the dinner party where Baralai let them all know he had married her. She gave them a tour of the manor house and the grounds while waiting for it to be time for breakfast to be served.

"You need a map for your guests, Rik." Wakka exclaimed when they got back to the terrace after looking at the gardens. "I almost got lost trying to find my way downstairs!"

"I think what my loquacious husband is trying to say is that you and Baralai have a lovely home." Lulu added with a smile. "Quite a change from the 'sand-blasted grease monkey' upbringing you had, isn't it?"

"It took some getting used to." Trophy admitted as Wakka looked a bit uncomfortable at his wife's use of one of his insulting phrases towards the Al Bhed when he believed the Yevon clergy about them. "But I wouldn't trade my husband for **anything**."

"Breakfast is ready, Ma'am." the butler interrupted.

As they entered the dining room, Baralai was already seated, reading the morning paper. Trophy sat down gingerly, the healing cream only making her able to walk normally, but sitting down was another matter. She distracted herself by making proper small talk with her friends, her husband joining in for an enjoyable breakfast.

"We better leave soon or we'll miss the boat. Would you please go get our overnight bags, dear?" Yuna asked Tidus once the maids cleared the table, and he agreed and ran towards the stairs, followed by Wakka.

"Um, where's our room again?" the men called down from the top of the stairs.

"I'll go help them." Lulu exclaimed in fond exasperation as she got up and went after them.

"Okay I promise not to tell anyone else." Yuna said, once she was alone with her cousin and Baralai. "What's her name?"

"She's _**my**_ Trophy." he replied casually, folding up the newspaper.

"Oh, thank you, Master!" Trophy blurted out, getting out of her chair and kneeling before him while bowing her head for a moment before looking up at him respectfully. "I…"

"You should be thanking your cousin." Baralai interrupted her, lovingly stroking her hair and kissing her on the forehead. "And from now on, you can tell her anything you want, as long as she promises to keep it secret as well."

"Thank you, Yunie!" Trophy got up off the floor and hugged her cousin excitedly. "Didn't I tell you how generous he was?"

"Yes, you did…Trophy." Yuna replied, somewhat flustered at seeing her cousin actually kneel and bow for him.

"And all he asks me for in return is total obedience." Trophy continued happily. "I was a good student, wasn't I, Master?"

"You were the best." he told her fondly. "And now you're turning into a perfect wife."

Yuna was grateful that everyone came back downstairs with the luggage then, and the goodbyes were said as they hustled out the door. Her mind was in turmoil…she found Rikku's…or rather, Trophy's…willingly and unconditional subservience to Baralai extremely troubling, but she had also seen the genuine love that existed between. And what kind of a name was Trophy? It seemed degrading, yet suggested Baralai was proud of her at the same time.

"Yuna?" Tidus's voice got her attention.

"Huh?" Yuna realized they were all comfortably seated on the deck of the boat to take them back to Besaid, chatting about something.

"I was just saying that Rikku's finally maturing." Tidus gave his wife a quizzical look for her distractedness. "You were always worried that she'd never settle down. But look at her now, it's like…"

"She's a completely different person." Yuna finished his sentence for him, surprising everyone by how forlorn she sounded.


	15. Chapter 15

"You have an another appointment in three weeks, to see if we've been successful this time." Baralai told his wife as he tied her to their bed again.

"I have to be pregnant this time." Trophy stated optimistically, even though she was feeling deeply troubled that their first two attempts hadn't taken. Baralai never made her feel responsible, but she couldn't help wondering if she was, and she knew she **had** to give him children. So now it was time for another week of fertility drugs and all-night sex that made her feel like she had done it with a roll of sandpaper by the time morning came. The healing cream only helped so much, but she grinned and bore it to fulfill her duties to him. "I won't disappoint you again."

"Third time's supposed to be a charm." he remarked in an encouraging tone as he thrust into her. He would have them both checked out thoroughly if she didn't conceive this time, he was getting as tired of trying to impregnate her as she was.

"Rikku, what are you doing here?" Baralai asked, walking into his office's main room as soon his assistant announced her arrival, looking rather stressed out.

"You told me to come here after my app…" Trophy didn't get to finish her sentence, because Baralai pulled her into his office.

"Yes, I did. But I'm very busy now, so just tell me what the doctor said." he demanded after he closed and locked the door, giving his assistant instructions not to disturb him for **anything** until his wife left.

Trophy smiled happily at her husband as she took his hand and put it on her stomach. "We finally succeeded, Master." Trophy was so relieved to not let him down again, that she couldn't help but laugh at the momentary dumbfounded expression before he got ahold of himself and merely nodded with proud approval.

"I've got to get back to work now, so I'll see you at dinner." he said, dismissing her.

"Of course, Master." she hugged him tightly once before putting her hand on the door knob. "Is it okay if I tell Yuna? I know it's your place to reveal information about us, but I'm bursting and I'd really like to talk to her."

"And how would you show me your appreciation if I granted your request?" he asked her archly.

"However my Master wants me to." Trophy properly replied as she had been trained to.

"On your knees." he commanded her. "And you'll have to hurry."

She freely and gladly obeyed, even though it was a challenge to deepthroat him at speed, he usually let her take her time. "May I call her now, Master?" Trophy stayed on her knees and smiled up at him when she finished.

"Wait til you get home and call her from the phone in our room. But that's all you can tell her. Now leave." He gently pulled her up to a standing position and kissed her cheek before heading back to his desk.

"Guess what, Yunie?" Trophy blurted out, having hurried to the bedroom as soon as she got home to call her cousin. "Come on, hurry up and guess! You'll never guess…what do you think my surprise is?" Trophy continued rambling excitedly.

"I really have no idea… _Trophy_." Yuna replied as she double-checked her shopping list, thinking that she didn't really want to know anything about her cousin's life as a sex slave. "Why don't you just tell me?"

"I'm pregnant! It's just so…splenderiffic!" Trophy continued. "I…I hope you're happy for us."

"I am." Yuna genuinely said after a moment. Maybe they were changing, she thought.

"Is...is there any advice you can give me?" Trophy's exuberance dimmed a little. "I'm happy, but I'm kinda scared too. The doctor told me bunches, but…he's never been pregnant and you have." She paused to take a breath. "I don't wanna do anything wrong and fail him."

Yuna knew the _him_ her cousin meant wasn't the doctor. "Are you afraid you'll get punished?"

"Failing him is all the punishment I need." Trophy replied with an involuntary shudder. "Please help me."

"I'm not an expert either." Yuna replied kindly. "I asked Lulu for advice when I became pregnant with Bracht because I was scared too, but her experience wasn't too much like mine, so that didn't really help. Just trust your doctor, but if you feel he's not listening to you, make your appointments in the morning and puke all over him."

Trophy couldn't suppress her giggle in time. "Oh, I haven't even thought of morning sickness yet."

"Well, you might not have it. Like I said, just trust your doctor as long as you feel he's taking you seriously when you tell him how you feel." Yuna told her. "If you want, you can come for a visit and we can chat more. You can even stay here on Besaid Island for the whole pregnancy. But I've got to get the store before my afternoon counseling appointments. I really am happy for you."

"Thanks, Yunie! But couldn't you come here instead?" Trophy asked.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." Yuna answered reservedly. "I don't want to leave Bracht again, and I wouldn't feel right taking him so far from home. But you can come visit anytime, and please keep in touch." Yuna said before hanging up the phone.

Trophy's euphoria crashed back down to Spira as she replaced the cordless phone in the charger and frowned. It felt like Yuna really was saying she didn't feel safe visiting them anymore, knowing what she did about them. Her cousin still didn't understand, but at least she was keeping her word and not telling anyone whatever Trophy was allowed to tell her.

"You'll have a busy day tomorrow. This contains everything you'll need to know about the changes we'll have to make now. I'll expect you to read it during breakfast." Baralai told Trophy that night as they ate dinner, tapping the thick folder on the table near him.

"Of course, Master." Trophy nodded in between bites, her portions now slightly bigger and came with prenatal vitamins.. "What about the nursery?" She had passed the time waiting for him to come home by designing it a few times over in her head.

"We'll go shopping this weekend for it. You may pick out what you want, and I'll let you know if it's suitable." he decided. "Did you talk to Yuna?" he asked as they walked up the stairs to their room, carrying the folder.

"Yes. She invited me to stay with her for a visit or even during the entire pregnancy when I asked her." Trophy informed him.

"What did you say?" Baralai opened their door and locked it once she obediently followed him inside.

"I didn't get a chance to say anything, she was busy and hung up on me. But I don't want to go. I just want you, Master." she replied earnestly.

"If that's how you feel…" he said, half-spanking and half-pushing her towards their bed.

"How do you want me, Master?" Trophy took off her bathrobe.

"How do you think? I told you what would happen when you became pregnant, didn't I?" he reminded her as he put the folder on her nightstand.

Trophy nodded and eagerly positioned herself on all fours, feeling so relieved as he drove himself into her. She had missed him taking her up the ass terribly, but he had only touched her lately to try and impregnate her, and it had been incredibly frustrating for her. Ever since he had told her that this was reaffirming her place with him, she felt so desired and special every time he sodomized her, so he had promised her another all-nighter once she had conceived to reward her. "Thank you, Master." she purred before falling into a contented sleep. Her new life with him kept getting better and better, and even if she wasn't quite perfect enough for him yet, he was for her. She'd eventually get through to Yuna and make her understand that Baralai was her everything, and all he was doing was giving her the support to fulfill her potential.


	16. Chapter 16

"When you can no longer kneel, we'll do this in bed." Baralai told Trophy as she performed her morning service to him the next day.

"Yes, Master." Trophy stood up on the bathmat, looking expectantly at him. "I'll still be able to please you at night, won't I, Master?"

He smiled indulgently at her question. "Your body hasn't failed to please me yet. What did the doctor say?"

"I don't remember everything, but I think he said as long as it's comfortable for me, we should be okay." she replied.

"Then you'll offer me your body for as long as you can, won't you?" he asked, gently placing his hand on her cheek as she vigorously nodded.

"Until my dying day. I belong to you, Master." Trophy stated, resting her cheek against his hand.

"Never forget that." he told her firmly.

"I will never forget what you've taught me, Master." she vowed, smiling up at him.

"Good girl. Now go take the folder and go downstairs. You can start reading it while you're waiting for breakfast." he said before starting to get dressed.

"Yes, Master." Trophy stood up in one fluid motion and put her robe on before carefully picking up the folder and heading downstairs. She went to the conservatory and sat down, opening the folder and reading the first page.

 _Today after breakfast, you will meet the midwife I've already picked out. Our children are to be born in the same bed they were conceived in. After lunch, suitable nannies will arrive to be interviewed. I've provided you their applications to look over, and two will need to be selected. But the nannies will only be there to assist you, it is_ _ **your**_ _primary responsibility to care for our children, after serving me of course._

 _The bedroom you stayed in while waiting for our marriage to be arranged will be turned into the nursery, and the surrounding bedrooms will be for the children once they are potty-trained. One of the nannies will be on night duty to feed the babies while you are in bed with me, with whatever breast milk you are to bottle up after dinner, and formula when that runs out._

 _There are three private schools for us to choose from for their education, and enrollment is fiercely competitive for all of them, so we need to start the process now. Read over the enclosed information and tell me which one you like best, and it is up to you to ensure that our children get accepted into the chosen school._

 _I'm sure that being the outstanding slave you are, you have already brought up our sexual activities and how this will change things. We will do whatever the doctor deems necessary to ensure a healthy pregnancy and delivery._

 _Our social activities_ _ **will**_ _have to change. You are now limited to one social outing per week until the baby is born. We will not host nor attend any private or public events once you enter your final trimester, and once the baby is born, we will not host events until they are able to sleep through the night. You will start wearing clothes around the house at all times, and your slave outfit put under lock and key in my study(except when you handwash it). My study will be forbidden to the children._

 _When our children are old enough to socialize, you will keep me informed of their social activities. I do not want them foolishly disgracing our family. Typical youthful rebellion is one thing, reckless stupidity is quite another, and will not be tolerated._

 _The lawn just beyond the terrace will be turned into a children's playground, but they are not to use it without supervision._

 _Give how hard you have worked hard at becoming my ideal slave wife, I am confident you are more than capable of becoming an exceptional mother._

Trophy felt a bit overwhelmed thinking of their children's futures, when she hadn't even really adjusted to being pregnant yet, but she was also encouraged by his faith in her. Baralai arrived then, and she sat down once he had, being careful since her bottom was a bit sensitive from their celebration last night. "Who is the midwife, Master?" she asked once breakfast had been served.

"Her name is Dolna, she's well-known to be as skilled as she is discreet. She'll be going with us to your appointments, to keep informed of your condition and that of the baby, so there won't be any nasty surprises when you go into labor." he replied.

"I'm…I'm scared, Master." she shamefully admitted as they finished eating. "I want everything to go well, but what…"

"But nothing. You're young and healthy. However, there is something I should have done on our wedding day, and now is a good a time as any." Baralai took her hand and led her to his study. Once he had locked the door, he went to his desk and unlocked a drawer, taking out a small case. "Come here and bend over." he ordered her.

"What's in the case, Master?" she asked as she obeyed him, bending over the desk.

"It's a locator beacon, made to be injected into people or animals." he explained as he lifted her robe up to expose her backside. She involuntarily stiffened as he swabbed the injection site first, for the alcohol was cold. Then she felt the prick of the needle in the small of her back, and him applying a bandaid to the injection site. "Now you don't have to worry, I'll always be keeping an eye on you."

"Thank you, Master." Trophy did feel very reassured to know that now in a way, he'd always be with her, and that increased her determination to not fail him.

"You're very welcome. Now go get dressed in something nice before Dolna arrives. I'm off to work." Baralai gestured for her to leave his study.


	17. Chapter 17

"A Miss Dolna is here to see you, Ma'am." the butler told Trophy as she was reading over the nanny applications in the conservatory.

"Oh, okay, please send her in and bring us some tea." she told him, closing the folder and putting it on the round glass table and standing up. A few moments later, a woman not much older than herself entered the conservatory.

"Hello, I'm Dolna." the woman said, holding her hand out and Trophy shook it after a moment's hesitation.

"I'm…Rikku." she replied, feeling frustrated at having to introduce herself falsely. "I… I was expecting someone older." she blurted out.

"I'm used to that." Dolna replied casually. "But I've been doing this for ten years, I promise I'm qualified."

"Ten years? You must have started when you were a kid." Trophy said as the butler brought the tea tray in and served them.

"My mother was a midwife and I helped her out growing up, then when I turned 18, I came to Bevelle and struck out on my own ." Dolna explained. "But if you'd feel more comfortable with someone older, I can recommend some names."

"Oh, no, that's not necessary. My husband already hired you." Trophy said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Alright. So this is your first pregnancy?" Dolna asked conversationally.

"Yes." Trophy replied, unable to keep stop a twinge of nervousness from creeping into her voice.

"Well, don't worry about it. Stress will only add to problems during delivery. And trust me, that can be problematic enough as is." she informed Trophy. "How far along are you?"

"Around a month." Trophy replied.

"Only a month? Most of my clients don't know that early, you must really want a family." Dolna remarked.

"I do." Trophy stated firmly.

"Keep that attitude. It's been my experience that babies know when they're loved, and that makes it easier on both of you during labor." Dolna said, then looked at her watch. "It was very nice meeting you, but I have another client to see, please don't think me rude for leaving so soon. Thank you for the tea. Here's my card, feel free to call me if you have any questions or just need to talk."

"Why did you decide to become a nanny, Menas?" Trophy asked the young man around her own age.

"I'm studying to be a teacher, but I want to see how children learn out of a classroom environment." he replied.

Trophy mentally frowned at how it sounded like he was using his clients' children as an experiment. "Would you be alright with tending infants during the night?"

Now it was Menas' time to frown. "It depends on my class schedule."

"Okay, I'll talk to my husband and we'll be in touch, Menas." Trophy stood up, signaling an end to the interview.

"You just recently became a nanny, Mrs. Corda?" Trophy asked the middle-aged woman.

"Oh, just Corda please. I was only a Mrs. while my husband was alive." she replied. "It was the fiends, bless his soul. Anyway, yes, after he died last year I decided to become a nanny. I want to get used to caring for babies again when my children decide to make me a grandmother, and I needed something to do with the rest of my life, so here I am. Our son is very well off and wouldn't hesitate to support me, but I'm still perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I moved here from Luca to be closer to him after his father died."

"You have a son?" Trophy asked politely.

"Oh yes, he's made quite a name for himself here in Bevelle apparently. You might know him, his name's Stan. He's a professional chef." Corda answered.

Trophy nearly spit her tea back into her cup. "Your son is Stan?"

"Oh yes. He married a nice girl, her name's Laura. She's well off too, and they have a lovely house, not as nice as yours though. But he usually visits me at my apartment, I've only been to their house a couple times. I feel so out of place there, and they've only been married a couple years, they need time to work out any differences before throwing family into the mix." Corda explained.

"I do know both of them." Trophy admitted reluctantly. She wondered if Corda knew the truth about Stan and Laura's relationship, but there really was no way to ask such a thing properly. "They're a happy couple."

"Oh, that's so nice to hear!" Corda exclaimed. "I was worried that Stan might never get married, he spends way too much time in the kitchen and gets downright rude when he's bothered there. But he and Laura found each other, and she's been very nice to me, I just hope that she knows your husband needs you to crack the whip sometimes, and that's not so nice."

Trophy merely nodded as she sipped her tea.

"A phone call for you, Ma'am." the butler announced, walking back into the room.

"Oh, okay, excuse me." she told Corda.

"It's time for me to leave anyway, it was nice meeting you." Corda said.

"Thank you for coming." Trophy said, answering the phone in the foyer after she left. "Hello?"

"Hi, sorry to bother you, Rikku, but Alase just became unavailable to host our next fundraiser, and I was wondering if you'd be able to." A woman's voice said.

"Um, when is it again?" Trophy asked, recognizing the voice as Maude, the chairwoman of Hope House's board.

"Nine weeks from now. If you can't do it, please let me know asap." Maude continued. "Everyone is talking about your sudden pregnancy, so if there are health concerns, it's perfectly alright and we can find someone else this time."

"Oh! I'll have to get permission first, so I'll let you know what he says." Trophy informed her, thinking that would be on the borderline between trimesters, and Baralai had forbidden hosting events once she was in her second trimester.

"Thank you so much, dear. And congratulations!" Maude told her before hanging up, assuming the _he_ Rikku meant must be her doctor.

***

The rest of the interviews with prospective nannies were unremarkable, and Trophy made a note of which ones she liked the best, then took her afternoon bubble bath and nap before reading over the files on the prospective schools their children would be attending. She was so engrossed in trying to decide between them that she didn't hear Baralai enter their suite, carrying a dinner tray.

"You lost track of time, I take it." he said with a note of disapproval.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Master." she apologized. "I don't know which of these schools I like best."

"At least you were distracted because you were following my other orders." he relented, looking over the papers spread all over their bed. "But if you weren't pregnant, I'd make you go without dinner. Clean up our bed and then eat."

Trophy promptly obeyed, stacking the papers back into a neat pile. "How was work today, Master?" she asked as she sat down to eat.

"Boring and stressful." he replied as he started getting undressed. "Did you like any of the prospective nannies?"

"One of them was Stan's mother!" Trophy blurted out in between bites. "I don't think she knows about him and Laura. And after her interview, Maude called and wanted to know if I could host the next fundraiser, but..." she paused and looked hopefully at him.

"But what?" he asked.

"It's in nine weeks, and you said not to host any events once I'm in my second trimester. This would be on the borderline, and I wanted to know if I could have your permission to do it." she explained.

"I'd be willing to make an exception for that." he agreed. "Finish eating and brush your teeth." he ordered her. "Convince me to allow it." Baralai told her once she came out of the bathroom and joined him in bed. "I've had a long day."

Trophy nodded, acknowledging his cue to do it all herself as she mounted him. Fondling him until he hardened, she quickly guided him inside her. "May my offering please my Master." she said before starting to ride him.

"Say who you are." he demanded.

"I am _**your**_ Trophy." she eagerly repeated over and over again until her trained body climaxed simultaneously with him.

"You really enjoy serving me, don't you?" he asked with a smug smile.

"The only thing I love more than my Master is serving him." Trophy replied wholeheartedly.

"I knew I was right to let you be my slave." Baralai pulled her to him and tenderly tucked her hair behind her ear with one hand and reached into his nightstand drawer for the tube of lubricant with the other.

"I never want to be anything else, Master." she said as she noticed the lube and obediently got into position. "The only thing that would make me happier is if everyone could know how much it means to me to be owned by you."

"Maybe someday." He kissed the small of her back where he had injected the beacon before thrusting into her ass. "Tell me how much it means to you."

"My Master is my everything, I only feel whole when he dominates me. Belonging to him is the best thing that ever happened to me." she started repeating herself again.

"Yes, you may host the fundraiser." he told her as they recovered from another mutually intense climax.

"Thank you, Master." Trophy humbly replied, even though she was so excited at the prospect of passing another hurdle he had set for her. "I'll do my best to make you proud of me."

"Yes, you will." he said approvingly. "Because you know what I want, and.."

"It is your will that governs me now, Master." Trophy obligingly finished for him.

"Yes, I'm very glad you're my slave." he said, kissing her neck, and Trophy felt like her heart would burst with joy in her sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, Yunnie, I've got a big favor to ask. I'm hosting a fundraiser for Hope House next week, and I'd really like you to be the guest of honor." Trophy said.

"A fundraiser?" Yuna was pleasantly surprised. She had heard a lot of good things about Hope House, and had been thinking about suggesting to them that they build an orphanage in Besaid.

"Yes, I'm on the board now. And I really want this to be the best fundraiser ever…please say yes!" Trophy pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Yuna replied encouragingly. "It's hurricane season after all."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Trophy said in a slightly embarrassed tone. "I've just been so busy lately, I hardly ever go outside unless it's to the doctor."

"I'll talk it over with Tidus and get back to you." Yuna promised. Despite her reservations about her cousin's choices, she did want to see how she was doing with the pregnancy.

"Thanks Yunnie, you're the best!" Trophy cheerfully said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Tidus asked Yuna as he walked into their bedroom.

"Rikku, she wants me to be the guest of honor at a fundraiser next week." Yuna replied. "I told her I'd think about it. Did you get the training diapers for Bracht?"

"Uh, no, I didn't get the diapers." he reluctantly admitted. "I was halfway to the store when Baralai called me. He wanted us both to stay with Rikku next week, since he'll be gone for some important meeting."

"Okay, I'll call her back and let her know we're coming." Yuna decided. If Baralai was gone, she could have some much needed alone time with her cousin. "Do you think Lulu and Wakka would mind taking care of Bracht while we're gone?" She hated the idea of being away from her son for so long, but Besaid was used to hurricanes and had adequate shelters, she didn't know what Bevelle had, and he was fond of Lulu and Wakka.

"Guess what, Master?" Trophy happily blurted out to Baralai when he came home for dinner. "Yuna's agreed to be my guest of honor for the fundraiser next week!"

"So you'll have company while I'm gone, good." he replied, not wanting to spoil her surprise by letting her know he had talked to Tidus already.

"Gone, Master?" she asked plaintively.

"Yes, unfortunately I've got an out of town meeting next week. It just came up, and I can't get out of it." Baralai explained.

"Oh." Trophy frowned. "I had hoped you'd be here for the fundraiser, and you could be proud of me, Master."

"I'm proud of you for making it this far in just under a year." he reassured her. "And you really meant you want an excuse to celebrate, don't you?"

Trophy blushed becomingly as she got a positively mischievous expression on her face. "Dolna and the doctor both assure me it's just hormones." Her desire for her Master had always been strong, but now it was increasing exponentially as the weeks wore on…she just couldn't get enough of him.

"We'll have a special going away celebration the night before I leave, alright?" he promised her.

"Thank you, Master." she said, her expression now turning salacious.

"I love being your property. I love being your property, I love being…oh in Yevon's name do I love being your property!" Trophy's hands clenched her pillow in a vise-like grip as she screamed in pleasure during their celebration.

"That's enough for tonight." Baralai informed her, pulling out and getting on his side of the bed.

"But Master…" Trophy pouted. She wasn't satiated yet, even though they had been going for at least three hours. At least he wasn't the type of Master who enjoyed inflicting pain on his slave, because she probably would have let him do anything to her in exchange for sexual relief, and she couldn't risk that in her pregnant state.

"I said that's enough." he repeated firmly, lightly spanking her as a warning. "We both have busy days tomorrow."

"Of course, Master." she said, reluctantly getting under the covers on her side of the bed. "May I ask a favor?" she asked suddenly after they were lying in darkness for a while.

"What is it?" he asked her back.

"While you're gone, can I have my slave outfit? Not to wear, I'd just like to keep it under my pillow at night, I'd have it safely locked up during the day." she promised.

He considered that for a moment before nodding. "Very well, but if it gets discovered, you'll have to be severely punished."

"I won't let it be found, Master." Trophy fervently stated.

"I had hoped to leave after Tidus and Yuna got here, but I'm running late as it is. Oh and there's been talk that we might get hit by a hurricane sometime soon. If that happens, the playroom is the most secure place in our house, stay there until it's over. Make me proud." Baralai kissed Trophy quickly before grabbing his briefcase as they both heard the airship land. "I'll be calling you every night after dinner and I expect you to be waiting for my call in bed." he said before leaving.

"Does she know what this mission is all about?" Gippal asked from the pilot's seat as they watched Trophy open the front door to the manor and wave goodbye.

"As far as she knows, this is a business trip." Baralai replied. "She's pregnant and doesn't need the stress."

"None of us do." Nooj replied gloomily. They had reunited when reports started coming into their different factions of a sudden resurgence of ill will towards the Al Bhed, but this time it wasn't just a simple shunning, these were violent attacks that seemed to be perpetrated by a network of lone wolves, and they were getting worse. The latest trend was kidnappings for ransom, but the victim was invariably found dead, whether or not the family paid.

"Is it safe to leave her alone?" Gippal wanted to know.

"Tidus and Yuna will be arriving any time now, and I have extra security measures." Baralai replied, patting his briefcase which included the tracking device specially tuned to the beacon he had injected into her.


	19. Chapter 19

"Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus have arrived, Ma'am." the butler informed Trophy just as she was about to sneak into the kitchen for a snack, and she ran out to the foyer to greet them.

"I'm so glad you guys could come!" Trophy exclaimed, squeezing the both of them into a group hug.

"Wow, you're glowing, Rik." Tidus said when she let go of them. "I guess being pregnant agrees with you. Oh, not that it didn't with you, Yuna, I mean…" Tidus faltered, realizing he was getting himself in deep trouble.

"Lemme show you to your room, unless you remember which one it was?" Trophy asked.

"You can show us again, then my husband and I can _talk_ before lunch." Yuna said, and Trophy giggled at the worried expression on Tidus' face.

"It's this way." she grabbed their hands and half-dragged them up the stairs and down the hallway to their guest suite. "Your luggage will follow us, we've got a great butler."

"You mind slowing down a bit there, Rik?" Tidus asked. "This isn't a chocobo race."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so glad you guys could visit. Lunch is served promptly at 12:30. I'll see you guys then!" Trophy hugged them again before hurrying back downstairs.

"So why did Baralai call you too, wanting us to come visit this week while he's gone?" Yuna demanded to know. "You didn't think I'd notice you brought Chappu's sword?"

Relieved he wasn't in trouble for his earlier goof-up, he looked his wife straight in the eye as he answered. "Some people still hate the Al Bhed and have been getting really violent about it. He, Gippal, and Nooj are trying to find out who's behind it. And with Rikku doing a big event like the fundraiser while she's pregnant, he wanted people he could trust to watch out for her."

A mix of sorrow and anger appeared on Yuna's face. "So things really haven't changed at all….wait, does that mean Bracht could be in danger? It's no secret I'm half Al Bhed, so…" she couldn't continue, feeling her throat tighten at the thought of her son being in danger.

"Lulu and Wakka won't let anything happen to him. Even if she weren't one of the best black wizards out there, only a fool would mess with her. And Wakka's no slouch either." he reminded her.

"Neither am I. When I saw that you were bringing your sword, I grabbed my guns." she revealed with a steely glint in her usually gentle eyes. "No one threatens my family."

"So the fundraiser is day after tomorrow, it's a dinner auction." Trophy explained to her guests during lunch.

"You're auctioning off dinner? People have to pay before you let them eat?" Tidus asked in surprise.

"No, silly." Trophy said, giggling again. "Well, sorta. They have to pay in advance for their spot, 500 gil a plate. And during dinner, we auction valuable stuff off. I was wondering…what would you two think about auctioning yourselves off? I mean just like taking the lucky winner out to lunch. People would love to say they shared a meal with High Summoner Yuna, who brought the Eternal Calm to Spira, with the help of Sir Tidus, son of Sir Jecht."

"You were one of Yuna's guardians too, _Lady_ Rikku." Tidus reminded her. "I suppose I could meet with one of our fans for a good cause, what do you think?" he asked his wife.

"Maybe, if the lunch is private and held here." Yuna suggested.

"Oh, thanks you guys!" Trophy smiled at both of them.

"Do you have the nursery ready yet?" Yuna asked when they were all done eating.

"Oh, lemme show you it!" Trophy replied.

"You can show Yuna, I'll just wander around if that's okay." Tidus said.

"Sure. Come on, Yunie, wait til you see it!" Trophy told her cousin.

"It looks like you guys spared no expense." Yuna remarked as she entered the nursery behind her cousin. It looked like she had walked into a store display, with all the furniture properly in its place, and the storage closet was full of diapers and assorted other baby paraphernalia that she didn't have during Bracht's infancy.

"Nope, though I didn't know half this stuff existed when he took me shopping for all of this." Trophy said, fondly remembering that weekend. That was when being pregnant actually became real for her. She put her hand on her stomach, which had only the slightest roundness to it at the four-month stage, unnoticeable unless you were looking for it. "The adjoining room is for the nanny."

"A nanny too?" Yuna questioned her as she examined the fancy crib, reassuring herself as to its sturdiness.

"Yep, one for helping me out during the day, and one at night to feed them until their appetite slackens off." she explained.

"You won't be feeding them at night?" Yuna was surprised by that.

"My first duty is to please my Master. I'm to bottle my breast milk before bedtime and the nanny will feed them that during the night." Trophy said.

Yuna didn't reply, thinking her cousin and Baralai were going to be in for some surprises when it came to the whims of a squalling and demanding infant. "You're still happy?" she asked instead.

"More than I ever thought possible. This fundraiser is the last hurdle before I become the perfect slave wife for him." Trophy got a faraway dreamy look on her face as she repeated the words hopefully. "Then I just have to be the perfect mother to our children." She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it lovingly, not seeing the pitying look Yuna gave her.


	20. Chapter 20

"Have you been behaving yourself?" Baralai asked his wife as soon as she answered the phone.

"Oh yes, Master." Trophy assured him. "Do you want me to fuck myself again while you listen?"

"Not yet. Are you ready for the fundraiser tomorrow?" he wanted to know.

"I have to be, Master." she replied. "Everyone's excited to meet Yuna and Tidus. Nara and Laura told me everyone's buzzing about their participation. Well that and the storm that might make landfall the morning after."

"Remember to ride out the hurricane in the playroom." he told her.

"What about Yuna and Tidus?" she asked. "Can they stay in there with me?"

"They'll have to." he replied. "She already knows and you trust him to not blab, don't you?"

"Yes, Master." Trophy was inordinately relieved to have one less person to hide the truth from.

"Then turn on the video phone and get on all fours." Baralai smiled as the image of her obeying appeared on his screen. "Now close your eyes and tell me what you want."

"I want you to be here with me, fucking my…" Trophy's sentence suddenly cut off as the screen went black.

"Trophy?" Baralai stared at the screen. "Trophy? Answer me!" He hung up and redialed their private number, but to no avail, it just kept ringing. "Nooj! Nooj!" he ran out into the airship corridor and started banging on his friend's cabin door.

"What is it?" Nooj asked when he opened the door.

"Call Solace and see if she answers. If she does, have her send some peacekeepers over to my house." Baralai said. Nooj didn't question further, knowing something must be wrong, and Solace picked up on the second ring. "Trophy might be in trouble, call Gatta and tell him to get over there with some men. Have him call us back at this number." he told his wife immediately and then hung up.

"What's going on?" Gippal asked as he entered the room.

"I was talking to my wife when the line suddenly went dead. I tried calling back, but the phone just rang which means the phone line is okay, but not the power." Baralai explained. "We're waiting for Gatta to tell us what happened."

"You're sure you're okay?" Tidus asked as Gatta's men dragged the hooded intruder from the master bedroom..

"I am now." Trophy said, her hands staying protectively over her stomach, even though she was careful with her clawed gloves that she had put on as soon as she heard the window break after the power went out. "How'd you know something was wrong?"

"There was no reason for the power to go out like that except trouble." Tidus carefully replied.

"Wait a minute, I want to know who we're dealing with." Yuna told Gatta's men, who paused as she approached the intruder and ripped his hood off. "Issaru! How…how could you?" she asked in shocked surprise.

"You'll get nothing out of me." he spat at her, his features contorted with rage.

"Everything's okay, they caught Issaru before Trophy got hurt." Nooj informed Baralai.

"Who's Trophy?" Gippal looked back and forth between his two best friends.

"My wife." Baralai replied cautiously.

"That's her slave name?" Gippal was both alarmed and reassured at the same time. People tended to be proud of their trophies. He didn't love Rikku anymore, but she was still important, and not just because her father was the leader of their people.

"Master!" Trophy joyfully exclaimed when she answered the video call. "Oh…you're not alone, is everything okay where you are?" She quickly grabbed a sheet to cover herself when she saw Gippal and Nooj.

"Everything's fine, and they've seen you naked before, you have nothing to hide from them." Baralai told her, and she obediently let go of the sheet and exposed herself. "Are you okay though?"

"Yes, Master. Am I to perform for all of you then?" she asked casually, wanting to get things back on a familiar footing instead of what just nearly happened to her.

"You've seen her naked too?" Gippal demanded of Nooj. "When?"

"I…I helped him punish her during her initial training." Nooj reluctantly admitted.

"You **what**?!" Gippal exclaimed.

"It's not Nooj's fault, Gippal." Trophy said. "I had failed to follow my Master's orders and he rightfully punished me. Nooj just happened to be there, so I was forced to please him. It was an abject lesson I deserved."

"So you've turned into his happy little ho now, is that it?" Gippal demanded to know, disturbed to see her act so…so willfully indecent. "I bet Cid couldn't be more proud."

"Don't you _dare_ get insulting, Gippal!" Trophy snapped at her childhood sweetheart before Baralai could, her control over her emotions too shaken up by the attempted attack and her pregnancy hormones to stop her long repressed ranting. "It's bad enough Yuna is uncomfortable with my lifestyle. You and I both grew up as outcasts because of Yevon, do you really think I like having our dearest friends distance themselves because our relationship is different than theirs?!" she exclaimed. "And as for what I've turned into, I'm _his_ Trophy." she proudly declared. "I'm not a slut, I'm obedient to my Master. If he wants me to service fifty of his friends, than doing it just makes me a good slave."

"Suit yourself." he replied snidely, though he felt a little ashamed as her remarks about being an outcast rang all too true and brought back some unhappy memories. "I'm going to bed."


	21. Chapter 21

" _Thank you, Master." Trophy said as she lay in his arms after he once again made her body sing._

" _It's not over yet. Open your eyes." Baralai commanded her in an odd voice._

 _Trophy did as she was told, finding herself in Gippal's embrace and he had a disturbing smirk on his face as he let her go. She looked around at the small chamber they were in. It had a toilet and a pedestal sink, and a mattress lying on the floor between them. On the mattress was a diamond studded collar and a long metal chain which had one end attached to the wall, and the other end to the collar. The only piece of décor was a small plaque on the wall that said A HAPPY LITTLE HO LIVES HERE! "What…what is this room, Master?" she asked, feeling a deep chill come over her as she realized Nooj was also in the room, holding a riding crop and watching her reactions._

" _This is your new room." Baralai informed her casually. "Since you have all pleased us at one time or another, we decided that it would be best if that's all you did from now on."_

" _But Master…" Trophy felt sick as she started to object before Nooj brought the riding crop down hard on her backside and she cried out._

" _You will no longer speak unless given permission to." Gippal told her coldly. Trophy stayed quiet, sure something must be wrong…maybe this was some kind of joke. Unsure, she put her hands over her stomach protectively._

" _Oh, once the baby is born, they'll be well taken care of." Baralai assured her. "You're still nominally my wife, after all, but we're all your Masters now."_

" _I claim right of punishment for that transgression of hers with both of you." Gippal said to Baralai and Nooj._

" _Very well." Baralai agreed. "On your hands and knees." he ordered her. When she hesitated, he pushed her down onto the mattress. "Don't make your punishment worse." he warned her. "Take off your robe."_

" _I'm…I'm sorry, Master." Trophy replied shakily as she obeyed, scared of the possibility that Gippal was going to take her up the ass. That was only for her Master!_

" _Not as sorry as you will be." Gippal said as he put the collar on her. "You know how bad you were, don't you?"_

" _I apologized to you already, Gippal." she protested, then cried out again as he reached forward and tweaked her nipples painfully._

" _You will only address them as Master from now, I already told you once." Baralai told her sternly. "You're really begging to be punished more, aren't you?"_

" _No, Master." she said quietly, hoping for a last minute pardon._

" _I'll leave you two to deal with her then." Baralai said, closing the door securely behind him as he left, Trophy staring forlornly after him._

" _You can scream all you want now, this room is soundproof. Nooj gets you next." Gippal taunted her as he unzipped his pants and forced himself into her._

" _It hurts, Master, please stop!" Trophy did indeed scream in pain as he started sodomizing her without any lubrication.._

"Wake up, Rikku! It's okay, you're safe now!" Tidus exclaimed, shaking her to snap her out of it.

"What…what happened?" Trophy stammered as she woke up.

"You must have been having a nightmare." Yuna said. "You were screaming about something hurting. It's not the baby, is it?"

"Oh, I'm fine now." she replied, still feeling horribly chilled by the thought of being betrayed and abandoned by her Master. "It was probably just because of last night's problems. The charity dinner auction is still today, isn't it?" she asked with forced cheerfulness.

"Yep, it is." Tidus said as Yuna stared thoughtfully at her cousin. "Is it time for breakfast yet?"

"Don't touch those yet!" Stan slapped Trophy's hand away from the tray of appetizers he had just finished.

"Laura said you were a tyrant in the kitchen." Trophy smiled at him. "But I'm eating for two now and need a snack, what can I eat?" she asked. Stan had commandeered their kitchen just after lunch to prepare for the dinner auction, and that was still three hours away.

"Oh, that's right, you're pregnant." he commented absentmindedly as he started on the next dish. "There's the rejects over there, help yourself." Stan gestured at a tray full of miscellaneous tidbits, all of what looked just perfect to her, but apparently not to him.

"Thanks, Stan. Oh by the way, we hired your mother as our future day nanny." she teased him as she grabbed the tray and hurried to the conservatory, giggling over his cursing trailing after her when his distraction caused him to almost burn the meat.

Trophy took a deep breath as she stood up from her vanity. It was almost time for the auction to start, and she had to take her position in the foyer to greet guests as they arrived. She really wished her Master could have been here, she had never felt more in need of his support, but she was also a teeny bit glad he wasn't here, in case the fundraiser wasn't the success she was hoping for. She didn't want to fail him and risk being punished again. Her nightmare came to mind again and she shuddered, promising herself she wouldn't fail him. At least Yuna and Tidus were here to support her, and their presence was sure to help make this an evening to remember.

"I thank you all for coming." Trophy stood up from her table with the other board members plus Yuna and Tidus, gently tapping her fork against her non-alcoholic wine glass to get everyone's attention, "I'd also like to thank Stan, one of Spira's most talented chefs, for graciously donating his services to cater for us. And a very big thank you to our two very special guests, High Summoner Yuna and her husband, Sir Tidus, who were responsible for bringing the Eternal Calm to Spira. They were generous enough with their time to attend tonight, so let's be more generous when it comes time to bid on our surprise, a private luncheon date here with them!" Excited whispers were heard throughout the room at her revelation. "But of course they're not the real guests of honor, that's for the wait staff tonight, all success stories courtesy of Hope House, let's give them a big round of applause!" She put her glass back down on the table and started clapping, Yuna and Tidus quick to follow her example.

Once the applause ended, the planned auction started, the auctioneer saving the luncheon date for last. Finally it was their turn. "Alright, I'm starting the bidding at ten thousand gil for the private luncheon date with Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus." A bidding frenzy ensued until a loud voice broke through the clamor.

"One hundred thousand gil!" Alase exclaimed with a contemptuous look on her face. She wanted to find out if all the hype over the married couple was true, and being so 'generous' would score her points in reclaiming their rightful place in society. Money was all her family had left to give after all, thanks to _Lady_ Yuna and her guardians.

Gasps were heard along with a higher bid. "One hundred and twenty!" Laura casually offered.

Alase fumed for a moment before bidding higher still. "Two hundred thousand!" she blurted out as the butler hurried over to Trophy and whispered something urgently in her ear and handed her a sheet of paper, and she quickly conferred with the other board members.

"Two hundred thousand, going once…" the auctioneer looked over at Laura, who shrugged and took another sip of wine. "Going twice…sold!"

Trophy stood up again and spoke as loud as she could without yelling. "Thank you all for your generosity, but I've got some bad news, we have to cut tonight short. The hurricane hovering off the coast has picked up steam and will be making landfall in about two or three hours. We have all your bids on record and once the storm is over and the damage is cleared up, we will honor them. Please get home safely!"


	22. Chapter 22

"Where's the storm shelter, Rik?" Tidus asked after everyone else had left in a hurry, leaving everything from the fundraiser as it was, Stan's catering staff planning to come back after the storm to clean up. The wind was already starting to howl outside.

"I'll show you, but we should get some bedding first." she replied. "There's none in there, so why don't you two get some while I scrounge up other supplies, and meet me in front of the study when you're ready?"

"And food!" Tidus exclaimed, causing both women to favor him with a slightly condescending look. "Hey, she's eating for two now and there's two of us. Look at all the food still left here from the party…what's wrong with waiting out the storm in style?" he asked defensively.

"Fine." Yuna said, knowing how cranky he got when he was hungry, a trait which their son had inherited. "That reminds me, I'll get the blankets and see if I can get through to Lulu and Wakka to make sure they know we'll be okay."

"This doesn't look very secure, Rik…all these books would hurt if that window broke and the wind blew 'em around." Tidus remarked once she unlocked the study and let them inside.

"Oh, um, this isn't the storm shelter. But, uh…you have to promise not to tell anyone about it, okay?" Trophy informed them.

"Sure, just let us in, the wind's getting worse out there." Tidus quickly promised, as Yuna reluctantly nodded. "Why does a storm shelter need to be secret though?"

"Thanks guys…you'll see why it needs to be secret." Trophy said as she took the books out that revealed the hidden passageway.

"Wow, this mansion really does have it all!" Tidus said as they entered the passageway and Trophy pushed the button to close the bookcase behind them.

"It does." Trophy agreed as she led them to the playroom. "Now, remember you promised to not tell anyone."

"Whoa…what kind of place is **this**?!" Tidus asked, his jaw dropping when he saw everything. "Don't tell me New Yevon believes in torture!"

"No, nothing like that…and this isn't a torture chamber like you think. It's a playroom." Trophy explained.

"A playroom? What kind of play would people….oh." A dumbfounded Tidus fell quiet as he absorbed her revelation.

"Is this where Baralai…" Yuna deliberately left her sentence unfinished as she arranged the bedding for them all, trying to control the distaste she felt being in this place.

"Yeah, this is where he trained me." Trophy replied casually as the power suddenly went out. She quickly turned the lantern on. "It's also where my own pilgrimage ended when we married."

"Trained you for what?" Tidus had to know.

"I'm his slave." Trophy announced proudly. "But you promised not to tell anyone, remember? Some people don't understand." Yuna frowned at her cousin's accurate remark.

"Wow…I always knew you were into your own thing, Rik, but…um…wow…well…uh…are you sure you're happy?" Tidus asked.

"Yes!" Trophy exclaimed unequivocally. "I'm happier than I ever expected to be."

"Then I'm ready to eat." he said, dismissing the matter from his mind as he grabbed one of the plates he had brought in, and Yuna's frown intensified, and they all heard loud noises coming from outside as the winds turned usually innocent items into dangerous projectiles. She started snacking on some of the food too, even though she wasn't really hungry, she just didn't want to say something she might regret later.

"Oh, but one thing…please don't call me Rikku in private anymore. I'm Trophy now." she told Tidus. "Rikku's…just a public title now to protect our secret."

Tidus just nodded until he finished his bite. "But…um…don't slaves usually wear collars?" he asked as soon as he had swallowed.

"Yes, but he gave me a special slave outfit instead, that keeps his name written on my back, so whether I'm clothed or naked, it's obvious I belong to him." Trophy said. "Oh no!" She stood up quickly as she realized she hadn't safely locked the outfit up in the study again, she had left it in her nightstand drawer. "I've got to keep it safe!" she exclaimed as she rushed down the hallway, opening the hidden door and hurriedly unlocking the study door to dash upstairs.

"NO!" Yuna screamed after her too late. "Trophy!" she yelled again, running down the passageway herself, Tidus right behind her. Just before they reached the door into the study, they heard something break the windows in it, and the wind funneled into the new opening and lifted Baralai's desk up, sending it flying into the bookcases, knocking them down and knocking Tidus and Yuna down. When they got back up, they realized with horror that they were effectively barricaded in the passageway and the hurricane had just made landfall.

"I've got to make it!" Trophy told herself as she sped to her bedroom as the storm raged all around her. She wondered distractedly if that was her nightmare meant, that she would fail to keep her promise to her Master about protecting their secret and he would decide to give up on her. She would never let that happen! Flinging the door open, she was confronted with wind and rain coming in the window Isaaru broke in through last night. Her nightstand was already knocked over on the floor, and she crawled to it, to protect herself from the wind and flying objects. She had to fight to get the drawer open, since the nightstand had been damaged when it fell. When she had her slave outfit safe in her hands, so overcome with relief as she turned to leave that she didn't see the huge branch come sailing through the window and slam her into the wall.


	23. Chapter 23

"It's no good, we can't move them." Tidus kicked at the bookcases in disgust.

"We've got to save her!" Yuna tried to control her panic.

"Wait, maybe something in the playroom will help us." he said and went back down the passageway, coming back in a couple minutes with his arms full of things that were mostly unfamiliar to either of them, and his face was bright red. "One of these has to do something useful."

Yuna didn't say anything, but with a grim expression she grabbed a riding crop and a pair of handcuffs, attaching them together.

"What are you going to do with those?" Tidus asked.

"Hopefully break the bookcase enough to crawl past it!" Yuna explained, as she started swinging the crop to hit the bookcase hard with the handcuffs. Tidus shrugged and started hitting the bookcase with something that he felt a weird mixture of perversion and embarrassment just from touching.

"I can't believe we're trying to destroy a bookcase with sex toys in the middle of a hurricane!" he blurted out.

"We've got to…I'm not going to lose my cousin again to this house of horrors!" Yuna said and continued beating the bookcase desperately. Suddenly the wind became strong enough to move the desk and bookcases slightly, then all went quiet as the storm's tumult abruptly stopped.

"Is it over? That was pretty quick." Tidus said.

"No, it's the eye of the storm. And look, there's a crawl space now!" Yuna exclaimed as she threw the riding crop away and scrambled through it, her husband right behind her. "We've got to find her before the hurricane comes back!"

They made their way carefully through the debris and up the stairs to the second floor. "Where is their room?" Tidus asked, not feeling very optimistic about the chances of finding Rikku unharmed as he looked around at all the damage.

"We don't know if she made it to their room. You go that way, and I'll go this way until we find her." Yuna pointed in the directions for the searches. "And we've got to hurry!"

 _Trophy felt hands on her shoulders, but kept her eyes closed…she was in so much pain she just wanted to rest more. "Open your eyes!" Gippal demanded. Trophy reluctantly obeyed, finding herself back in her prison cell, Nooj still watching Gippal force himself on her. It was her former lover's hands on her shoulders, gripping her tightly as he gave one last powerful thrust into her ass, groaning with pleasure not only from sexual release, but from hearing her cries of pain. "Baralai taught you how to beg, didn't he?"_

 _"Yes, Master." she replied, trying to figure out through the pain what was going on and how she could get out of here. There was something she was supposed to do…she was missing something and she had to find it._

 _"Your turn." he said to Nooj as he withdrew from her, Trophy's sigh of relief at having her ordeal over turning into another gasp of pain. Gippal's semen provided a little lubrication for her, but Nooj was bigger than either Gippal or Baralai and he was just as rough as Gippal had been._

 _"Then start begging." Nooj ordered her._

 _"Begging for what, Master?" she asked dully, feeling so dirty as the specialness she always felt during anal sex with Baralai was replaced by forced pain._

 _"For forgiveness for you being such a filthy little slut." Gippal told her. "Your punishment means any pain you feel is your fault, but you're still going to serve us with a smile from now on, understand?" he asked her warningly._

 _"But I'm not a filthy slut!" she protested, and Gippal lashed out with the riding crop, striking her tender breasts._

 _"Don't you ever talk back to us again, you hear me?" Gippal snapped at her._

 _"Yes, Master." she replied, hanging her head down._

 _Gippal shoved her head back up with the riding crop. "I said you're going to serve us with a smile on your face. And of course you're a filthy little slut, look at how easily you just let us fuck you however we want. Now you're going to beg, aren't you?"_

 _"Yes, Master." Trophy said behind clenched teeth as the fake smile she plastered on her face was belied by the tears running down it. "I'm sorry I'm such a filthy little slut. Please forgive me."_

Yuna flung open one door after another, until she came to one that was partially wedged open by more furniture and storm debris. "Rikku! Trophy! Are you there?" She yelled as she glanced into the room. She was about to leave when she caught sight of a familiar blonde braid. "TIDUS! I FOUND HER!" she called to her husband before making her way to her cousin. As soon as she put her feet on the floor after climbing over the furniture, she slipped on something and fell down next to her. Cursing her clumsiness, she picked herself back up and turned to see what she had slipped on. Yuna noticed the blood first, and she was overcome with nausea as she identified what the big bloody lump she had slipped on really was. This really was a house of horrors! she thought to herself as her husband arrived.

"Yuna, are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he heard her retching.

"I'll…I'll be fine as soon as we get her out of here." Yuna said a few moments later as she got ahold of herself. Looking more closely at her cousin's deathly pallor, she quickly cast a healing spell on her before trying to remove the rubble off her. Tidus helped her and they soon had her freed. Her color had improved but she still hadn't regained consciousness, and she was clutching something tightly to her. The wind started to pick up again and Tidus carefully picked up Rikku in his arms and they hurried as safely as they could back to the security of the playroom as the hurricane resumed.


	24. Chapter 24

"It's at least two hours before I can safely get us anywhere near Bevelle." Gippal told his best friends. "That hurricane is something else…it's even more unpredictable than Vegnagun, or actually Shuyin, turned out to be. Or married life for that matter." he added with a slight smile, and Nooj was quick to agree.

Baralai let himself chuckle over his two best friends' discussion about their married lives as a distraction from worrying about the hurricane damage. Gippal might be the only one of them without a slave wife, but having lovingly obedient wives didn't mean his and Nooj's marriages were boring or unexciting. Nooj never expected to find a woman who would want to marry him after all, and Baralai never thought he'd be so lucky as he was the day Rikku asked him to teach her, except for the day she willingly became his Trophy.

"Rikku, wake up please." Yuna pleaded with her cousin. "I need to know if you hurt anywhere. My healing spell was weak."

"I'm awake? Is that why I hurt?" Trophy groaned in confusion as she briefly regained consciousness. She had been hurting somewhere else before, but…"I'm…I'm not a filthy slut, am I?"

"No!" Yuna rejected the very notion and Trophy faded out again upon being reassured that her nightmare was over. "We need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible." Yuna told Tidus.

"It's gonna be a while before it's safe to go anywhere." Tidus pointed out.

"Well, we have to do something!" Yuna exclaimed in scared frustration. "Her story's not going to end here!"

"How about this flight path?" Baralai showed Gippal his plan, moving through the weaker areas of the storm in a series of complicated maneuvers.

"Hey, that'll work! It'll get us there in half an hour." Gippal said after checking it out. "What'd you say, _Captain_?"

"Do it." Nooj wanted to get back to Bevelle too, and reassure himself that Solace was okay. Patrice was her real name, and he couldn't help but worry that fate would torment him again by striking out at her.

"What did you mean when you called their place a house of horrors?" Tidus asked his wife quietly after he carefully laid Rikku down on the gurney.

"I'll tell you later." Yuna replied as a nurse checked her cousin's vitals.

"Man, your place is trashed!" Gippal blurted out, feeling rather uncomfortable as he surveyed the damage to his best friend's house.

"No one's here. Maybe they took shelter somewhere else." Nooj suggested. Baralai just nodded, and then Nooj's phone rang, the sudden noise cutting through the weakening storm howl and startling them all. "Hello? _What?!_ When? Is…okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." he said and hung up before turning to his friends. "That was my wife. We need to get Bahamut General **now**."

"What is taking the doctors so long to come back and tell us what's wrong with her?" Yuna fretted as she sat by Rikku's bedside, waiting for her to regain consciousness.

"She's the wife of Bevelle's mayor and Praetor of New Yevon, not to mention the cousin of High Summoner Yuna, I'm sure she's getting the best care possible, and it can't be anything too serious or they wouldn't leave her unattended." Tidus reassured his wife, putting his hand on her shoulders, though he was worried himself.

"It'll be serious enough for her, since…" Yuna cut her sentence off as Baralai rushed in to his slave wife's side, Nooj and Gippal walking in after him.

"What happened?" he demanded to know as he took hold of her hand, and her fevered moaning lessened at his touch. She looked pale, but he couldn't see any obvious injuries on her.

"Are you her husband?" the attending physician asked Baralai as he walked in, barely glancing at everyone in the room as he studied the patient chart and a nurse attended to Trophy.

"Yes." Baralai replied. "What happened?"

"Your wife apparently sustained injuries from wind-driven debris, which…" the doctor cleared his throat before continuing. "which caused serious trauma to her abdomen and resulted in a spontaneous abortion." he hurriedly finished his sentence as Baralai turned as pale as his wife.

"Doctor!" the nurse exclaimed urgently as Nooj, Tidus, and Gippal offered their condolences and support to the stunned Baralai.

"What is it?" the doctor asked.

"This!" the nurse pulled back the blanket to reveal the small but growing bloodstain underneath Trophy.

"Dammit! She's starting to hemorrhage…we need to get her up to the OR stat and find out why." the doctor said, then turned to Baralai. "Do we have your permission to operate?"

"Do whatever you have to!" Baralai insisted as the nurse called some orderlies in to get her up to the OR before paging the resident ob-gyn as the doctor followed the gurney into the elevator.


	25. Chapter 25

"You want something to eat?" Tidus asked Yuna, needing to say something to break the tense silence in the waiting room as they all waited for some news on the emergency surgery. Waiting had never been one of his strong points, and Rikku just wasn't his wife's cousin, she was a good friend and the first person he had met on Spira. The possibility that she could be dying was…it wasn't right!

"Food sounds good." Gippal remarked as Yuna shook her head at her husband's question. "Why don't we all go to the cafeteria for some chow?"

Baralai and Yuna refused to leave the waiting room, so Gippal, Nooj, and Tidus headed to the cafeteria, promising to bring them back some food.

"Lady Rikku?" the ob-gyn walked into the waiting room a few moments later, his scrubs only having a few blood smears and spatters on it.

"Yes!" Baralai and Yuna answered simultaneous as they stood up. "I'm her husband, this is her cousin." he explained. "How is my wife?"

Yuna stared down at her cousin's pale form, lying so still in her hospital bed from the lingering effects of the anesthesia. The surgery had been successful, but the cost was…unable to bear her mental turmoil any longer, Yuna lashed out at Baralai. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Baralai had been thinking of how to find the words to tell Trophy the bad news when she finally awoke, and this sudden verbal attack caught him off guard, and he just stared dumbfounded at Yuna.

"Yes!" Yuna looked down at her shoulder bag as she rummaged through it, pulling something out and throwing it at Baralai. "This is what she risked her life over!"

He caught it easily, recognizing it as her slave outfit, feeling a deep pang as he looked at it. "What happened?" he heard himself asking yet again.

"What happened? What happened?!" Yuna's voice grew shrill. "I just told you! You made her think she was nothing but a filthy slut, and she nearly killed herself because of that and the baby died instead!" _**Nothing**_ Yuna went through in her journeys to save the world had cut her to core as much as realizing what she had slipped on when she was rescuing her cousin was the tiny bloody fetus.

"Don't fight, please." a weak voice pleaded, and Baralai and Yuna looked down at the bed where Trophy was just coming to.

"Rikku, you're awake…" Yuna blurted out, feeling her cheeks redden. "How are you feeling?" she asked quickly to change the subject as Baralai sat back down in the chair by her bedside and grasped her seeking hand tightly.

"Disasteriffic." Trophy muttered, staring at both of them with unfocused eyes. "Why am I here?"

"You got on the bad side of a hurricane." Baralai tried to make a joke to lessen the impact of what he had to tell her next.

"Am I okay now? I feel funny." Trophy said, then she remembered what Yuna had said just as she woke up, and she tentatively put her free hand over her stomach. "I…I lost the baby?" she asked in almost a childlike voice as the men returned from the cafeteria with some pre-packaged food for Baralai and Yuna, neither of whom had any appetite anymore. No one said anything for a few moments, and the silence was more than Trophy could stand. "Someone answer me!"

"Rikku…" Yuna gently started to say.

"I'm not Rikku anymore!" Trophy cried out in her distress. "Stop calling me that!"

"Calm down." Baralai told her, and Trophy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I think maybe this is where we give them some privacy." Gippal said, indicating Baralai and Trophy. "We can eat out in the hall." he suggested, though his appetite was fading fast as well. He preferred to keep things light and casual, and he couldn't imagine the grief his best friend and former girlfriend were going through now.

"Please tell me, Master." Trophy pleaded once they were alone. She was fighting to stay awake to know the truth, she didn't seem to have any energy right now.

"Yes, you lost the baby." he forced himself to say.

"Is that all that happened?" she couldn't help but wonder as her eyes filled with tears.

"No." he reluctantly answered, not wanting to admit it anymore than she really wanted to hear it. He was her Master, but he was still trying to recover from the news himself.

"What…what's wrong with me?" Trophy asked, suddenly more afraid than she had ever been before at seeing him almost unsure of himself.

"You…started hemorrhaging and they had to take you up to emergency surgery." Baralai told her.

"But they fixed me, didn't they?" Trophy asked hopefully.

"Yes, but they had to…take out your uterus to stop the bleeding." he finally blurted out.

Her lips quavered as her eyes finally focused on him. "You mean…"

"We can't have children." he told her, looking down at her hand in his, unable to bear seeing her face as he got the words out.

She shook her head at first, trying to deny it, until the tears finally escaped her eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be this way!" she sobbed.


End file.
